Left Behind
by SimplePlanFan188
Summary: Trish and John were perfecct for each other. But things have changed. Watch as they go through good and bad, maybe even finding love with someone else! TrishxJohn
1. Together for one more time

A/N: I hope you'll like my story…this chapter is just a flashback so; you'll see the plot in the second chapter.

_FLASHBACK_

She smiled as she inhaled John's sweet cologne. She pulled away and John smiled at her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said in her soft and delicate voice. John grabbed her hand and sat down on the bench on her porch. He silently watched the rain pour down. The porch lights turned on and she stood up. "Time to go." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Trish, I'll always love you, always." John said to his high school sweetheart. Trish smiled sadly.

"Yes, and no matter where we go to college, we'll be together." She whispered to him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow is our last day together, let's make the best of it, ok?" He suggested. Trish loved him so much, he always gave her a second choice, and wasn't pushy.

"Of course." She agreed silently.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye honey." John kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Trish hurried inside and to the nearest window to watch John leave. When his car was out of sight, she headed for the stairs.

"Not so fast Young lady!" Came a voice from the sofa in the living room. Busted. It was her dad. "Two o'clock in the morning? Honestly, how can you spend so much time with…him?" Her father asked. He never liked John, in fact he hated John. He hated the thoughts of his only daughter hanging out with him.

"Dad…" Trish began. She hated fighting with her father. He would never understand her feeling for John, if John wanted to propose to her, they wouldn't get his blessing. So be it. They didn't need him anyway. "I love John! Why can't you understand that? I want him! Not those bitches who have millionaires for fathers!" Trish argued.

"Phone." Was all her father said. He held out his hand.

"Dad! It's not fair! Your doing this to tear us apart! I know it! And you know what? It's not gonna work, one way or another, we'll be together and your gonna like it!" Trish screamed at her dad.

"A boy like him has nothing better to do than hit on girls like my daughter, he's not good enough! Now give me the phone."

"Dad! He loves me more than you ever will! I don't care if you hate it or not! I friggin love him!" Trish yelled. Her dad took a deep breath.

"Phone! Now Patricia!" He demanded.

"Stop calling me Patricia! It's Trish!" She screamed.

"Don't tell me what to call you damn it! I'll call you what ever the hell I want and Patricia is the name your mother and I gave you! And Trish is a poor name! But of course that greedy boy gave it to you, that explains a lot! Now give me the damn phone!" Trish shakily climbed down from the stairs and reached into her pocket. She handed him her cell phone.

"George, what are you doing?" Trish's mother appeared.

"Did you know that Patricia was outside with her boyfriend until two o'clock?" He demanded. His wife shook her head.

"Hm that is offally late. But George, kids will be kids." She said as she plopped down onto the couch and looked up at her husband. "Give Trish her phone back too, she's paying for her bill now so we don't own any part of it." She told her husband.

"You too Emily? For god's sake it's Patricia." George argued.

"George, Trish is what all the kids are saying these days, it makes me feel young." Emily said. Trish smiled at this. 'Mom the savior' she thought to herself. George reluctantly handed Trish her phone back.

"Now go to bed!" He demanded again. Trish nodded and ran upstairs to her room. She jumped onto her king sized bed and stared at the purple walls. 'Unbelievable' By Kaci Brown began to play. Trish jumped up and grabbed her cell phone. It was John.

"Hi." Trish answered her phone.

"Hi." He said. Trish smiled. It was amazing that he knew when to call.

"I just had a huge fight with my dad." She told him.

"About me again?" John asked quietly. Trish nodded even though he couldn't see her. She hated that he knew her father wasn't his biggest fan.

"Yep." She answered quietly.

"Oh." He said.

"Ugh, listen, my dad thinks I'm asleep and I'd hate to argue with him again, so can I call you tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"Of course, I'll be home." He told her. Trish smiled.

"Bye, love you." She said.

"Love you too." He said. Trish hung up with him and slid under the covers, but of course she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep because she knew that if she fell asleep, tomorrow would come sooner. Of course she wanted to be with John, but it would be there last time together. She was moving. It was her dad's idea, supposedly he wanted to move into the city. They were in California now, but in two days, Trish would be in New York, just about as far as she could get from John.

But against Trish's will, she fell asleep.

Trish woke up at ten o'clock. She cuddled up in front of the T.V. and nibbled on toast. When 'The Real World' was over, she hopped into the shower and got changed into a black tank top and a Yankees baseball cap. She was also wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees. She sat on the couch and flipped through the channels until the doorbell rang. She jumped up and ran to answer it. John was there smiling with his hand behind his back.

"Surprise!" He said and handed her a dozen roses. Trish smiled and took the flowers.

"Aw!" Trish said and hugged John. "They're beautiful!" She said as she sniffed them.

"But not as nearly beautiful as you." He teased. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Let me put these down and then we can go!" Trish disappeared in the kitchen and returned with the roses in a vase. She set it down on the coffee table and walked outside. "Have anything planned?" Trish asked her boyfriend.

"Hm I think I might have something up my sleeve." He said and glanced at her with a goofy smiled as he opened the door to let her into his car.

"Should I be scared?" Trish asked him. He glared at her.

"Maybe!" He said and climbed into the car. John slipped in is CD. He smiled as he watched Trish sing along to 'Make it Loud.' "Wow, you seem to know it better than me!" John joked as Trish sang word for word. Trish smiled at him and continued to sing.

When they arrived to their destination, Trish's jaw dropped.

"Miniature golf?" She read off of a sign. John smiled.

"I hope your game." He said and then ran off to the place. Trish shook her head and followed. By the time she got inside, John was standing there with two golf clubs and a blue and purple ball.

"I got your favorite color." He said and handed her the purple ball.

"Thanks, you're a real sweetheart." She said sarcastically.

"I know." John smirked. They walked out to the first course, it was a bridge. Simple enough right? Wrong. Trish kept hitting it into the water.

"Damn ball!" Trish stressed out.

"Babe, there are kids here!" John said nodding towards a couple of kids.

"Well this ball is not cooperating!" Trish said.

"Maybe it's you!" John said. "Here," John put his hands over Trish's and bent down. "Watch the ball ok?" They swung and got it over the bridge.

"Yes! Thank you!" She thanked him and moved to the next course. A windmill. "I want to try this one on my own ok?" John nodded and stepped back. Trish aimed for the hole and swung. It hit the bottom of the ball, causing it to hit windmill spinning thing. The ball then flew back and clunked John on the head. John dropped down.

"Ow!" John cried. Trish was laughing too hard at her own clumsiness.

"I'm so." Trish began to laugh again. "Sorry!"

"I love you too!" He joked. Trish kissed him where the ball hit him.

"Let's take a break." John declared. He told Trish to stay right there and then returned with a golf cart. "Come on!" He told her. Trish smiled and hopped in. John drove over the hills and Trish bumped her head on the roof twice.

"Let's do something that involves not getting hurt." Trish announced.

"Ok, I have the perfect thing!" John then drove off. He pulled into a parking lot and helped Trish out.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"You'll see!" John said and led her inside. It was an arcade. John dug into his pocket and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Cash it in for tokens, play games, win tickets, trade them in for prizes!" John instructed as he head off towards a basketball game. Trish smiled and got her tokens. She then went to play games. She started out with a baseball game that she sucked at. But she still got tickets. Then she found a bowling game. She won at that. She kept playing until she had no tokens left. She traded them in for a stuffed dog. John walked up to her with his hand into his pocket.

"For you Madame!" He joked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. It had a 'diamond' made of plastic and the band was metal.

"How sweet of you!" She joked and slipped it onto her finger. She enjoyed the rest of her day, they went to lunch then to the movies, the mall, and finally to dinner. Trish was really upset that the day was almost over. When they finished, the two were sitting at a child park just hanging out on the swings.

"I'll miss you so much." Trish said as she held onto John's hand.

"I'll miss you too, but we get to say final goodbyes tomorrow right?" John asked, hopeful. Trish nodded.

"I wish I weren't leaving." She sighed. John squeezed her hand, with tears into his eyes. He stared at the sun which was setting.

"I love you so much." He whispered. Trish nodded and stood up. John stood up and hug her. Trish began to cry.

"I'll always love you John." Trish whispered into his ear and cried a little more. Trish didn't want to let go of him, but she had too. All things came to an end. When John drove her home, they sat in his car. They were silent but enjoying each other's company.

"I think I should go." Trish finally said. John nodded. He leaned over to kiss her. After they kissed Trish climbed out.

"See you tomorrow for the final time." Trish choked out. John nodded sadly. "Bye." She whispered and waved to him.

"Bye." John whispered. He couldn't believe it, his first true love would be gone in less than twenty four hours.

A/N- How do you like it? lol I'll update soon hopefully lol.


	2. Moved On

A/N: ok, here's the next chapter please enjoy. Oh and by the way, I do not hate John, I'm like obsessed! lol He's so0o HOTT! ok On to the chapter.

_Flashback continued_

"Patricia! Wake up! Wake up damn it!" Those were the words Trish woke up to. She groaned and sat up. She saw her dad sitting on the edge of her bag and her bags were all packed.

"Later!" Trish said and laid back down.

"No now! The moving van will be here any moment!" Her dad said as he opened the shades, letting bright light flood into her room.

"Fine! I'll be right down." Trish said to her dad who walked out. Trish stood up and examined her face in the mirror. She rubbed her eye and then walked into her bathroom. She took a short hot shower and changed into a red shirt that said 'Talking is my favorite subject.' and jeans. She quickly applied makeup and ran downstairs to find her mom sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning dear." Emily greeted her daughter.

"Morning." Trish said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Trish sat down and stared at her coffee, thinking of John until someone rang the doorbell.

"Who on earth could that be?" Emily asked as she stood up and headed to the door. Trish yawned and sipped her coffee. She looked up to see John standing there with a small box.

"Aw!" Trish said as she rushed to John and hugged him. He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be in the living room!" Emily said and walked out. Trish smiled.

"Listen I uh, have something for you." John said and handed Trish the box. Trish looked up at John before opening it. Inside was a pear necklace. Trish's jaw dropped.

"What…what is this?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Well it was my great grandmother's and my mom thought that you should have it." John explained.

"It's beautiful!" Trish exclaimed and hugged John.

"I thought you'd like it." He said. Trish just nodded. "Uh so when are you leaving?" He asked her, looking at the ground.

"In like three hours." Trish replied sadly.

"Then you wanna go get something to eat?" John asked. Trish glanced at the pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, at this rate I'd rather starve than eat my mom's cooking." Trish smiled. John smiled to and put his arm around Trish.

"Then let's go!" John said. They went to eat breakfast at IHOP, and when they returned to Trish's home they were really surprised.

"Dad…are you done packing?" Trish asked as she saw men lifting furniture into the moving van.

"Yup!" Her father said in a satisfied tone. Trish's jaw dropped.

"But mom said that we'd have at least an hour left!" Trish argued. Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well everyone makes mistakes." Her father said as he threw a bag into his car. "Now say goodbye and then we are off to the airport." Trish's fathers instructed.

"Can't he come to the airport?" Trish asked.

"For heaven's sake of course not!" Trish's father said.

"Oh George, they're in love the need a final goodbye!" Emily argued.

"Yes well how would he afford to get a ride home?" George argued, ignoring John's scowl.

"John has his own car, I can ride with him!" Trish offered.

"Yes! That's what we'll do!" Emily agreed.

"But Emily!" George tried to come up with an excuse.

"George! It was you choice to pick where we were moving, I should have a say in at least one thing! Trish will go with John and that is that!" Emily ordered and climbed into her car. George sighed and followed. Trish got into John's car followed by John. John tried to hold back tears, but his eyes kept getting glassy. Trish reached for his hand. She stared out the window the whole time, without a word being said.

-----------

"Ready Trish honey?" Emily asked as she walked into the airport.

"Yes are you ready Patricia?" Her father asked. Trish nodded. "It's a shame that John can't go through those gates, so we'll give you some alone time, about a minute." George said and walked off with his wife. Trish took a deep breath.

"I guess this is it." Trish said sadly, shaking a little. John nodded.

"I'll call you everyday!" John promised but Trish shook her head.

"Long distance, I'm paying for my bill now and I won't have a job for a while, but write." Trish said, beginning to cry. John was already crying, not only would he miss her but it seemed like she didn't want to talk to him. "Oh John!" Trish cried and rushed into his warm embrace. John was crying really hard now and Trish was too.

"I can't believe your actually leaving me!" John said.

"I'll always have feelings for you! I love you so much!" Trish promised.

"Patricia! Three minutes until we're boarding." He dad warned. Trish nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Don't leave me." John whispered.

"I wish I could stay, really but when I get older I'll visit. Goodbye." Trish whispered and let go of his hand. John wanted to grab her, but he had to let go. He never cried so much as he did when he watched Trish walk away, from everything they had together, friendship, love and honesty.

_END FLASH BACK _

_-------_

_5 YEARS LATER_

"Oh Matt, of course I want to go but I promised Stacy I'd go to the movies with her!" Trish explained to her new boyfriend on the phone. "Ok tomorrow? Sounds like a date!" In fact Trish had moved on, she had dated Jeff hardy, Jay Reso, and Chris Jericho. Each had lasted about a year, but she had been with Matt for about two years now. Trish hung up the phone and took down the photo she was looking at, it was her and John sitting a Boston Red Sox game even though Trish like the Yankees. Trish rolled her eyes and tucked it into her dresser drawer. She then picked up her bag and walked out to meet Stacy. Trish bit her lip as she walked down the hall.

Just then, someone flew by, causing Trish to drop her bag which she left wide open. Everything spilled out.

"Ugh! Watch where your going jackass!" Trish yelled at the person. The figure stopped and walked to Trish to help her pick her things up. "Thanks" Trish mumbled as he handed her phone back. He looked up and stared at Trish for a while.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Trish mumbled as she stood up.

"You look beautiful!" He said. Trish turned around.

"For your information, I happen to have a boyfriend who" Trish stopped when she got a good look at the person. John. "How did you…you! whoa!" Trish stuttered.

"You uh have a boyfriend already?" John asked. Trish nodded slowly.

"Haven't you moved on? It's been five years John."

"Well uh Marc tried to get me on a couple of dates but they were real sluts." John explained. Trish nodded.

"Ah. Trademarc, how's he doing?" Trish asked as she dusted herself off.

"Good...good." John nodded.

"That's uh good but I got to go meet my friend, later!" Trish walked off. John took a step back.

"Who's the jackass now?" He muttered.

A/N- Short chappie, I know but hey, I'm lazy lol please review!


	3. Friends Again

A/N: Ok I know I have been slow but I'm trying. And sorry if I do make Trish seem like that but like she's over John and she likes matt and she's afraid that She might leave Matt for John… confusing I know lol just read.

"Stacy I'm telling you, it was him!" Trish told her friend. She told Stacy all about John and now about seeing him.

"Don't worry, you're over him right? Anyway you have Matt!" Stacy patted her friend's back. Trish shrugged as she reached Matt's room.

"Yeah I guess but…it's such a coincidence." Trish forced a smiled and knocked on Matt's door.

"I'm gonna go, tell me if you hear from John again!" Stacy said and hurried away. Matt opened the door.

"Hi Honey! I want you to meet someone!" Matt said and pulled her into his room. He kissed her on the cheek and gestured towards the sitting room. "He's new here and I bumped into him in the hallway, they weren't done with his locker room so I offered for him to stay with me. Trish this is John, and John this is my wonderful girlfriend I kept talking about, Trish." Matt introduced. Trish stared at John coldly.

"John." She said and turned away.

"Hello." John said and sighed. Matt stared.

"Do you uh…know each other?" Matt asked. Trish glanced at John.

"Yes."

"No." John and Trish said at the same time. Trish sighed, she didn't want Matt to know how close she was with John because then he might assume that she wanted to be with him. And John was hoping that Matt would assume that she wanted to be with him because he still had feelings for her.

"Trish…" Matt warned.

"Fine! We were good friends." Trish said and crossed her arms. John smirked.

"It's not polite to lie to your own boyfriend!" Matt glanced at Trish.

"Ok we were like brothers and sisters." Trish lied again.

"Patricia…" Matt warned even more.

"Fine!" Trish gave up. "Me and John" Trish was cut off by John standing up, and putting an arm around Trish.

"We were thick as this." John crossed his fingers just like the day Trish was leaving. "We were a couple, dated, and loved each other and in fact…" John glanced at Trish's neck. "That necklace," John gestured toward the pearl necklace around Trish's next. "Went back into my family." John finished. Matt stared at them for a while.

"Wow." He said finally as he jealously put his arm around Trish, accidentally knocking John off. Trish smiled at Matt, gratefully. "Well maybe I should give you alone time to catch up…" Matt said turning around.

"No!" Trish was about to shout but Matt was already gone. Trish turned to John and glared at him. "John you came to ruin my life didn't you? To get me away from my boyfriend, whom I love very much, may I add?" Trish said and laid onto Matt's bed. John frowned, wondering why he did that.

"Trish I had no intentions of seeing you ever again since the fourth year flew by, you never return my letter, called even once or visited like you promised! You've changed so much! What happened to the Patricia that I loved?" John questioned Trish. Trish sat up.

"Like it matters where the Trish you loved went, I'm with Matt hardy and I hope to have a family with him one day, and until that day comes I'm gonna stick wit him. John it's not about you! I want Matt, Matt wants me it fits perfectly! Things were so good when you were gone!" Trish sighed, becoming a little emotional. John sighed.

"Trish, I know that I don't own you, I just thought you should know that if you get roses, love letters or chocolates, they'd be from me. I mean, when I bumped into you in the hallway the other day, I was so happy. But when you called me a jackass and went all moody, I was thinking ok she has no idea who it was. But when you realized that it was me you were moodier than ever before. And it hurt Trish it really did. I would change my whole life for you, I'd rather die than be without you. But what hurts the most is that you have no trust in me, that you have no confidence in me, you, or us. And that you'd never love me again. " John said and walked out of the room right after he wiped away a single tear. Trish sat there on Matt's bed for about ten minutes, trying to figure out what hit her. Was he right? What had happened to the old her? Did she still have feelings for John? Did she trust him? Would she leave Matt for him? Trish stood up and she came up with answers. She decided that all the answers were no.

----

Trish forces herself not to cry as she read the letters she kept locked in her jewelry box. Letters from John. She sighed. He was so sweet. Every letter sealed with love. There were so many. She kept them because she wanted to move on which she wouldn't admit now, but it took her about three years to actually enjoy dating other men who weren't John. Trish sniffled as she read another one.

_Dear Trish,_

_How come you haven't been writing? I've missed you so much! I need to talk to you! Badly. My mom's…gone. I was gonna buy you tickets to fly down for the funeral. I don't know if you read my last letter or not but damn I'm in a living hell! First you leave me then the one woman who actually loved me. I feel horrible, you know that I love you and all but I spent more time with you than I did with her. Oh God! I need you baby! PLEASE VISIT! There's something I need to talk to you about. I can't stop crying, I don't even know if I want to go to college anymore. Please call me; I love you for ever and always._

_Love with all my heart, John. _

Trish smiled, she couldn't believe that John's mom was gone. Trish sat there and thought of the good times with her, not that she spent a lot of time with her. Trish should have read these a long time ago. Trish stood up and slipped all of the letters into her jewelry box. She had to find John. She was craving him even though she was with Matt. John was the kind of guy that everyone hated to fight with. Trish ran down the hall. There, John stood in the hall flipping through a book, not watching where he was going. Trish was running really fast and crashed into him.

"SORRY!" Trish said as she gathered his book, she glanced at the covered and laughed. It was titled 'Ways to get a Girl'

"It's ok." John said and grabbed the book.

"Listen, John we need to talk." Trish said quietly. John glanced down at her.

"Sorry did you say something? I'm not used to you talking to me in a quiet and calm tone." John rolled his eye and began to walk away.

"John" Trish grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What?" He asked, pulling away.

"I'm sorry." Trish mumbled. John raised his eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked, seeming suspicious.

"Your mom." Trish said, looking down. John's eyes widened. He walked into his room but held the door for Trish, inviting her in. Trish slowly made her way into the room and sat on Matt's bed.

"How…how did you find out?" John asked as he got himself comfortable on his bed.

"I uh, kept the letter but I haven't read them until now." Trish explained quietly. John nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, car accident." John said and hid his face in his pillow. Trish rushed over to his and hugged him from the back.

"I'm so sorry, right now I really regret everything I have done this past week, I wish I read those letters." Trish said, beginning to cry also.

"Friday's the fourth year anniversary, I'm flying to California to be with family and we'll go to the cemetery, your more than welcome to join." John said as he calmed down a little bit. Trish nodded.

"Yeah I think I should, after avoiding you for five years, I owe you a favor." Trish said as she hugged John.

"John listen," Matt came in and saw the two hugging.

"Matt it's not what it looks like." Trish said, quickly letting go of John, John let go of her and she fell off of the bed.

"It looks like to me, that you are friends again." Matt smiled and began to laugh at Trish. Trish smiled as she got up and kissed Matt. He didn't doubt her and that felt good.

"Listen uhh…on Friday I'm gonna fly down to California with John because his mom passed away five years ago, and it's the anniversary and all, I hope you don't mind." Trish quickly explained. Matt smiled.

"The only thing I'd care about is missing you but I understand." Matt said as he hugged Trish. "But you need to be back on Wednesday." Matt said. Trish frowned.

"Why Wednesday?" Trish asked. Matt smiled.

"Isn't it supposed to be the men who forget? It's out fifth year anniversary!" Matt exclaimed.

"OH!" Trish smiled. "Sorry, I've been distracted lately."

"I know." Matt said. "But I want you to go and have a good time." He told Trish. "I need to meet Jeff. See ya both soon." Matt said and walked off. Trish glanced at John who forced a smiled. They were both thinking the same thing, _'What a long ride I was going to be.'_


	4. Keep Dreaming

A/N- Ok this is the chappie where Trish and John leave, shall we find out what happens?

Trish insanely tapped her fingers on the dashboard of the car. John glanced at her for the fifth time.

"Trish calm down!" John shook his head. He was actually nervous as well, bringing her to see his family for the first time in five years, what trademarc would say, and if his dad would embarrass him. Not that he cared.

"I'm trying it's just uh weird to know you mom won't be there to greet us with fresh baked cookie." Trish said quietly. John nodded and turned back to the road. Trish bit her lip when she saw John tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Trish sighed, hoping they'd be at the airport soon.

----------------

"Trish, Trish, Trish! TRISH DAMNIT!" Trish looked up at John.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Trish mumbled as she broke out of her daydreams.

"Yeah uh huh. That's us lets go." John rolled his eyes and walked into the tunnel to board the plane. Trish stood up and grabbed her purse and followed John. When Trish as in the plane she looked around and saw John sitting in an aisle seat. Trish waved to him as then line moved slowly. Trish kept her eyes on her seat. She watched this girl talk to John.

"Someone stole my seat, may I sit here?" Said the girl.

"Uh, I uh." John stuttered. He was shocked by the girl's 'beauty'

"No you can't." Trish said when she finally reached John. She heard people screaming behind her but she shrugged them off.

"Excuse and why can't I?" The girl challenged.

"Because, he's my boyfriend." Trish lied to get this girl off of her back. John looked at the girl to Trish.

"Is that so? He doesn't look pretty dedicated to me, but then again, who wants a little suck up bitch?" The girl snorted.

"I don't know, tell me I mean you are the one and only experienced suck up bitch, now move." Trish Challenge. The girl stuck her nose up in the air.

"Daddy's not gonna like this!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Oh really, who's daddy? The president?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"No, but my daddy has more talent then the president, he's Al Wilson." Said the girl.

"That makes it better." Trish said sarcastically.

"HPM!" The girl turned on her heel and walked away. John stared at Trish in amazement.

"I'm your boyfriend?" John asked, still staring.

"Of course not, I wanted to sit." Trish shrugged and turned toward the window. John nodded and turned his head. It was a long ride indeed, but they survived, it was only five hours and a half. So Trish slept most of the time and John had his I pod. Trish and John were really quiet most of the time but when they got to the front of the airport, Trish smiled.

"I remember the day I left." Trish said as she looked around.

"I don't want to remember that day." John mumbled. "Come on, we need to find Marc." Trish nodded and walked outside. It was about six o'clock.

"There he is, c'mon." John led Trish to a blue pick up truck.

"Hey John!" John's cousin greeted him.

"Hey, Marc you remember Trish right?" John asked as he hopped into the car. Trish hopped into the back.

"Do I? Of course, I remember like it was yesterday, Trish you made my John very happy. So your back together huh?" Marc asked as he pulled away from the airport.

"Naw, she's got a boyfriend. She just wanted to mourn for mom." John reluctantly explain. Marc shook his head.

"Trish he still likes ya, he called me and told me that he bumped into you. He said that you were beautiful but taken." Marc told Trish who laughed and blushed.

"When did I say that?" John lied and turned beet red. Marc rolled his eyes. That's basically how it stayed the whole ride, Trademarc told embarrassing stories, well they were embarrassing to John but sweet to Trish. When they finally reached John's house, Trish took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Come on Trish, John will bring you inside, I got your bags." Marc said and grabbed her suitcases. Trish nodded and reached for John's hand without noticing. John didn't mind, he held onto her hand. John opened the door and stepped inside.

"JOHN!" John's dad greeted them. He hugged his son and then looked at Trish.

"Trisha, is that you?" He asked as he looked her over. Trish nodded. "John didn't tell me his girlfriend was coming."

"Actually we're not"

"Come inside, the game's on! Boston's winning." John's dad interrupted Trish.

"Uh first I'll show Trish her room, what inning is it?" John asked as he picked up his bags.

"Fourth." His dad said as he sat on the couch.

"Come on, you get the guest room." John said as he led her into a room with beige walls and a tan bed spread. "Make yourself at home, foods in the kitchen, toilets in the bathroom, TV's in the living room and uh…that's it." John said and the disappeared downstairs. Trish sighed as she took some of John's letters out of her bag and began to read them. Trish hopped on the bed and began reading his response to her only letter.

_Dear Baby,_

_Should I even call you baby anymore? Please! I need you! You don't write to me for ever and when you finally do, you want to break up? What is there to say? That I support you 100 because I don't. Trish I'm like addicted to you! Please don't leave me, you said you'd always love me, remember that? Huh? PLEASE! Trish this is such a hard time for me, I love you so much. Well I did. I will always love you, and I'll follow through on my promise._

_Love ALWAYS, John_

Trish frowned when she remember writing him that one letter. Trish closed her eyes and laid back onto her bed. After reading that letter, she was having second thoughts of being with Matt instead of John.

-----

"I want to see Just like Heaven!" Trish said as she held up the movie. John shook his head.

"No! Amityville horror." John argued. Trish gave him her best puppy face.

"Fine!" John gave in. Trish smiled and sat on the couch as John slipped the DVD in. He sat next to her and grabbed a blanket. Trish got comfortable and cuddled with a pillow. As soon as they got comfortable, they fell asleep.

"Mmm" Trish stirred and groaned. She sat up and looked at the TV which had a blank screen. Trish ran a hand through her hair and looked at john who was looking around the room.

"Morning." John said as he sat up and helped Trish up.

"Mmm" Trish groaned again and hugged John. Trish held onto his waist as they walked up stairs.

"Morning love birds." Marc greeted them. He walked up to them with a picture in his hand. It was Trish and John cuddled up while asleep on the couch.

"Give me that!" Trish screeched as she tossed it into the trash can.

"Fine your loss!" Marc said as he walked away. John stared at his feet.

"What?" Trish asked him. He shrugged and walked away. Trish made sure he was gone and ran over to the garbage and dug out the picture. Good memories for perhaps the near future. Trish made her way upstairs and her someone crying. She knocked on the door quietly, and when no one answer she walked in. John was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, crying. Trish made a sympathetic face and rushed over to him.

"Aww it's ok honey." Trish hugged him. John looked at her with tears in his eyes and tears stains from his eyes to his chin. "Your mom would want you to be happy John." Trish said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I…know it's not just that though, I will never get over you and Matt being together. The way you act, it se…seems like we have to chance at all. I'm so stressed out lately." John cried. Trish hugged him tightly.

"John, let's remember the good times. Let's stop b my old house and then the park we hung out at ok?" Trish suggested. John shrugged.

"Please." Trish pouted.

"Ok." John gave in. He grabbed a coat and walked out. The reason he didn't want to go is because it would make him want her even more, and he thought they'd never be together, but he was wrong.


	5. Free at last

A/N- lol, darn it was supposed to be a surprise. lol joking but here's the next chapter.

"We all miss her Trish, its ok to cry." John's dad was saying. Trish nodded slowly and took a deep breath as she brushed her fingers across the tombstone. Trish wiped away a tear and looked at John who had his eyes closed and was crying too. Trademarc was putting flowers by the grave, John's dad was praying and then there were people who Trish didn't know.

"John, are you ok?" Trish asked as she walked over to him. John nodded as a tear fell onto a flower petal. Trish hugged him and John hugged her back. Trish pulled away and gave him a slight smile. "Wanna go for a walk?" Trish asked. John nodded again and reached for her hand. They walked together through rows of tombstones. When they were far enough away, Trish began to look for her grandfather. She found him, Walter. Trish looked down and saw no flowers at all, and then she remembered. Her father acted as if he weren't a part of the family, so he lived most of his life in Arkansas. The more Trish thought about it, her father was like that, he tried to get her away from John as he did to his wife and his wife's dad.

"Trish, we're leaving." John said quietly and began to walk back. Trish followed and hopped into the car. John stared out of a window as tears fell down his face. Trish felt like hugging him but decided against it, it might give Marc the wrong impression. When they got to the house, John calmed down a bit.

"Wanna go back to the park?" Trish asked him John nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked down the street in complete silence. When they got to the park, they sat on the swings, holding hands watching the children play.

"You miss her a lot huh?" Trish said.

"All the time, I never really got the chance to thank her for everything though." John admitted. Trish nodded and smiled at him. John gave his best smiled and stood up.

"We better get going, we need to be at the airport at one o'clock tomorrow." John said.

"Yeah we should." Trish said as she stood up and began to walk. John followed her. John loved her so much! Especially these past days with her have been wonderful. When they got back to the house, they began to pack. Trish made sure she had everything, including that picture Marc took of the two sleeping. Trish smiled and hopped onto the bed. She took out the letters of John and began to read some more.

"Trish, dinner's ready." John came in fifteen minutes later. Trish looked up from the letter and smiled.

"Be right there." She said and turned back to the letter.

"What's that?" John asked as he got closer to her.

"A letter." She replied.

"From who?" John asked.

"You." She smiled. John gave her a puzzled look.

"Five years ago." She explained. John nodded and began to read it with her. When they finished, John laughed.

"We were really in love huh?" John said as he headed downstairs.

"Yep," Trish said as she sat down and stared at the Pasta on her plate longingly. Dinner was silent, Marc kept giving John these odd looks. But when dinner was over, Trish and John headed to the guest room where Trish was sleeping in to read more. They both grabbed letter and laid on the bed. They didn't talk much, occasionally laughed at some letter but that was all. Trish never wanted this day to end, and neither did John.

---------

Trish ran a hand through her blonde hair and sat up to see John lying on her bed. She had vague memories about last night, they read letters and cuddled up. John eventually kissed Trish and she actually enjoyed it. Trish tip toed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and when she came out, she saw John sitting on the bed reading another letter. He gave her a warm smiled and Trish gave him one too. She glanced at the clock, it was twelve o'clock. Trish opened her arms as if to hug him and walked up to him. He opened his arms too and Trish hugged him. John gave her a soft kiss and instantly, Trish forgot about everything, John's mom, the letters, the break up, and Matt. John laid her on the bed and whispered that he loved her. What could Trish say? She was in love with him again and could lie so she told him that she loved him too. He kissed her and stood up.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, grab breakfast and say goodbye, it's a pretty long drive." John said and walked out of the room. Trish nodded and laid on the bed. She began to daydream about John.

-----------

"We're here!" John said as he climbed out of the car. Trish smiled and looked around. It was good to be home.

"John I just want you to know that I've have a really good time this weekend, thank you so much!" Trish said and hugged him.

"It was my pleasure." John smiled and walked up to his locker room door.

"Ok, well I better go unpack, bye!" Trish said and ran into her room. She began to unpack but didn't get very far.

"HONEY!" Matt bursted through the door, scaring Trish which cause her duffel bag to fall off of the bed.

"Oh you scared me!" Trish said as her heart began to slow down.

"Sorry but I've missed you so much!" Matt said and hugged her.

"I missed you too!" Trish said and pulled away. "Be right back, gotta call Stace and let her know I'm back." Trish said and walked out of the room. Matt shrugged and began to pick up her duffel bag. He started to unpack when he saw it. A picture of Trish and John, asleep…together. That was it, Matt lost it he was trying not to be jealous and controlling but he gave up. He stormed into the living room wear Trish was on the phone with Stacy.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Matt asked as he held up the photo. Trish turned to look at him and saw the photo.

"Stacy…can I call you back? Yes everything's fine. Bye." Trish hung up the phone. "Matt it's not what it looks like, we were watching a movie and"

"Save it! Trish, I know you have feelings for John, just go to him before you hurt me even more." Matt said as he sat on the couch with his hand to his head.

"Matt I"

"Trish, you mean, meant so much to me, on our anniversary I was gonna…propose." Matt sighed. Trish's eye's widened.

"Matt! I'm so sorry it just…happened!"

"I know, its…ok. I had my eye on someone else anyway." Matt shrugged.

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Torrie Wilson." Matt said. Trish gave him a look. "You might have heard of her father, Al Wilson. He's supposedly famous, anyway she was flirting and I like her so…we're through." Matt said. Trish nodded, actually happy about this. Matt rolled eyes.

"Go find your boyfriend." He said. Trish smiled and ran out of the room to find John. She was so happy she didn't realize that Matt's new girlfriend was the bitch from the plane.

A/N- Ok another chapter is done lol.


	6. Perfect Timing

A/N- I know you guys are gonna like kill me if I tell you this but, for those of you that read my other story Lost, Trishorton,reymysterio619, and Electra, you should know that I have little twists going on in most of my chapters well this chapter will be one of them, thanks to ChainGangDiva54. D joking, most of my twist are surprises so you're wrong. hehe.

"JOHN!" Trish happily exclaimed as she ran down the hallway and to Matt and John's locker room. She flung the door open to see John unpacking. "I'M FREE!" She screamed like a complete moron. John looked at her and Trish ran up to him with her arms open. She jumped up and John spun her around.

"Are you serious?" John asked her. Trish nodded.

"He found the picture!" Trish hugged him. John put her down and gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought you threw it away."

"I grabbed it after you left, I was hoping we'd get back together." Trish told him.

"How did Mattie take it?" John asked his girlfriend.

"He actually had his eyes on someone else, Torrie Wilson or something." Trish shrugged. John gave her a look.

"You don't remember do you?" John asked. Trish stared at him. "The girl from the plane?"

"Al Wilson's daughter? What about the slut?" Trish asked him, really confused now.

"Torrie Wilson, Al Wilson?"

"OH MY GOD! MATT CAN NOT GO OUT WITH HER! I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" Trish began to run to the door.

"NO!" John stopped her.

"What? She's gonna break his heart, I can't let that happen!" Trish turned to run again but John stopped her again.

"Trish, something tells me that he's not gonna like you telling him to date." John said.

"But John!"

"Trish, just leave it. He needs to find out on his own." John pulled her back into the room and sat her on his lap. "Trust me on this babe, I'm pretty experienced. If you tell him that your worried that she's gonna break his heart he's gonna fall for you again and my duty as your boyfriend, I can't let that happen." John kissed Trish before she could say anything. Trish laid back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love ya too." John said and picked her up. He landed her on the floor. "I need to unpack, so shoo go ahead." John told her. Trish nodded and walked away to find Stacy. Trish was sure of it; she was in love all over again.

----------

"And now, we're together again." Trish sighed. She turned to Stacy who was staring at something. "Stace? Stacey, STACY!"

"What? Oh that's nice." Stacey sighed. "How come ever time I talk to you, you have a new boyfriend? How do you do it?"

"What you like someone?" Trish asked with a smile. Stacy shrugged and smiled.

"He's Jay, I've bumped into him in the hall a couple of times and he's a real jackass, but I find it sweet." Stacy said dreamily. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Is that who you were staring at?" Trish asked. Stacy nodded.

"That's him right there." Stacy pointed. He was talking to Chris Jericho. Jay happened to look over at that time. He made a face and walked over towards them with Chris Jericho following.

"It's not polite to point." Jay said. He glared at Trish and so did Jericho.

"Jay, Jericho how have you been?" Trish asked, ignoring them. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing! It's just that uh…"

"Be right back I need to use the lady's room." Stacy said and walked away.

"You know my friend Stacy right?" Trish asked Jay.

"Of course, she must be blind because she's never looking where she's going." Jay said. Trish ignored him again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked Jay who nodded. "Well my friend has a little crush on ya," Jay's eyes widened.

"Who doesn't have a crush on me?" Jay asked.

"I could name about twenty people, but besides that, would you go out with her?" Trish asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Jay said and began to laugh. Trish stood up.

"You're a real jerk, both of you. Jericho stopped laughing and looked away. Trish threw her napkin down and stormed off to Eric's office.

-------

"And I really need to get them together, so could you make a tag team match with Jay and Stace on the same team?" Trish asked. Eric looked at her like she was crazy.

"And I want to fire John Cena, but we can't all get what we want now can we?" Eric shook his head. "I'll tell you what, there is someone who is complaining that he wants to get closer to you." Trish stared at him.

"Who?" She asked, wondering if it was John.

"So the match will be next Monday, it will be Stacy and Christian against Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. Ok?" Eric asked. Trish's jaw dropped.

"JERICHO? NO WAY AM I GONNA BE ON HIS TEAM! AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA GO AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND!" Trish screamed. Eric smirked.

"You did want your friend to get with Jay right? Well this is her chance." Eric said. Trish stared at him again. What could she do? She wanted the best for her friend.

"Fine." Trish gave in. Eric smirked.

"Good Bye." He said as she walked out. What Trish didn't no was that Eric was doing this to get Chris Jericho back with Trish to make Jericho happy. And when Jericho was happy, he'd go against Cena for the WWE championship.


	7. Unprepared for the worst

A/N- lol, i love to talk to ya guys, they should have a chat on fanfic no? ok now I'm babbling, heres the story.

"Trish, really don't go through with this, he's just some guy…who happens to be sweet, and cute, and hott…" Stacy trailed off. Trish rolled her eyes.

"He pushes you in the hallway." Trish sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"TRISH!" Someone called from behind. Trish stopped and turned. Chris Jericho caught up to her.

"Wanna go to the gym and train? Hey, are you talking to the enemy?" Chris asked as he glanced at Stacy.

"Get a life, she's my best friend. She's closer to me than you'll ever be. I already have a boyfriend." Trish rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, wow word's out that Matt broke up with you, so you couldn't have gotten another boyfriend already, well you are kinda pretty." Chris mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, well I happen to be madly in love with my high school sweetheart. We're together again." Trish explained.

"Would I know him?" Chris asked. Trish shrugged.

"Have you ever heard of John Cena?" Trish asked as she picked up her bag. Stacy smiled at her as if to say "I feel so bad for you." Trish nodded. Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your going out with his friend right?" Jericho asked, Trish shook her head. "Brother? Cousin? Dad?" Trish stared at him, ready to slap him.

"No, I'm going out with John Cena, the champ…"

"Oh. I uh better find Jay…" Chris turned around.

"Making contact with the enemy?" Trish smirked and Chris just ignored her.

"Go girl." Stacy smiled. Trish smiled back. Jay flew down the hall, knocking both Trish and Stacy down.

"What, there's two blind girls now?" Jay asked as he dusted himself off. Trish glared at him but he went on. "And to think that I, Captain Charisma went out with you!" He pointed at Trish. "And you expect me to go out with your blind, naturally blonde friend their? That's hilarious!" Jay smiled. Stacy stared at his smile dreamily. Trish elbowed her in the ribs. "Look at the time." Jay looked at his bare wrist.

"Your not wearing a watch." Stacy pointed out. He glared at her and stomped on her finger.

"BYE!" HE called and walked off. Stacy's lip trembled.

"Stace, he's a real jerk you deserve a lot better than that"

"HE STEPPED ON MY FINGER! I'LL NEVER WASH IT AGAIN!" Stacy yelled, cutting Trish off. "I need to go and wrap my finger in plastic wrap so it doesn't rub off on anything." Stacy ran away leaving Trish alone in the hallway.

"I'll never understand her…" Trish shook her head.

"HEY BABY!" John walked up to Trish with the WWE championship on his shoulder. Trish smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hey, where you headed?" Trish asked John. John shrugged.

"A bar with the guys…" John sighed.

"Guys?" Trish asked.

"Uh you know, Randy, Rey, Dave..." He shrugged.

"Is Christy going?" Trish asked.

"NO!" John said quickly. "It's just a guy's night out." He said slowly this time. Trish nodded.

"Have fun." Trish sighed and walked away. John stared after her before walking off himself.

------

"Hey Randy!" John tapped his friend on the back.

"Huh, oh hi." Randy said. John stared at him.

"Ok, who did you see this time?" Dave asked as he plopped down next to Randy.

"Candice." Randy smiled proudly. John rolled his eye.

"That slut? That's too far." John said. Randy shook his head.

"¡Hey hombre!" (Hey man!) Rey said to John. John smiled and stared, not having a clue to what he said. "¿No vemos a mucho de usted más, qué estamos para arriba?" (We don't see much of you anymore, what's up?) John cocked his head to one side. Rey sighed. "Where have you been?" Rey asked.

"Uh…you remember my high school sweetheart?" John asked. Randy took his eyes off of Candice and looked at John.

"Yeah what about her?" He asked.

"Well…we caught up, she broke up with her boyfriend and now we're together." John explained.

"Speaking of breaking up, Matt said his girl was cheating on him with some thug." Dave shrugged.

"Matt?" John asked.

"Yep." Dave nodded.

"¿Cuál está con el mundo hoy?" (What's with the world today?) Dave shrugged.

"You understood that?" Randy asked.

"Well if your best friend's, Mexican, ya need to learn the language." He said. John and Randy glanced at each other.

"So what's this girl's name?" Rey asked.

"Trish." John said, not thinking twice.

"Hey! That was Mattie's ex girlfriend…SHE CHEATED WITH YOU!" Dave pointed a finger at him, Rey stared and Randy walked away to find Candice.

"No! It started out with…" John sat there and explained his situation. They nodded like good friends, but in the end Rey said.

"¡Su un moron! ¿El ir con su novia ex quién avoioded le por cinco años? Algo malo que va a suceder. Antes del lunes próximo, su wull del corazón esté en fragmentos." (Your a moron! Going with your ex girlfriend who avoioded you for five years? Something bad's going to happen. Before next Monday, your heart wull be in shreds.) No one understood this, which was why John wasn't prepared.


	8. Unexpected

A/N: Once again I am going on vacation with REYMYSTERIO619 so we won't be updating for at least 2 weeks, FLORIDA HERE WE COME! lol here's the chapter.

Trish music hit the arena as she made her way down to the ring. She flashed Stacy a small smile. Trish jumped onto a turnbuckle and threw up a hand. She smiled brightly as everyone cheered. Then came Jericho's music, Trish climbed down and watched Chris climb into the ring with a huge grin on his face.

DING DING!

The match began with Trish and Stacy in the ring. They walked around in circles. Trish smiled up at the crowd and when she looked back at Stacy, Stacy had thrown a punch at her. WHAM! Trish was lying on the ring floor. Stacy gave her an apologetic smile. Trish just nodded. Stacy turned around to see Christian cheering her on. He looked too stunned by his own words. That made Stacy smile. Stacy turned back to Trish and felt a kick to the jaw. Chick kick! Stacy was lying on the floor and Trish didn't want to go for a pin fall so she tagged Jericho instead who bounced into the ring happily. Stacy dragged herself out and tagged Christian. Christian went to punch him but Jericho grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Christian was just laying there. The crowd cheered at Jericho rose up his arms. He nodded and went for the walls of Jericho. Christian's eyes widened as he raised a hand, about to tap out. Trish smiled and looked back at the crowd. She didn't notice that Stacy who had climbed back into the ring and punch Jericho. Jericho lay on the floor while the ref was yelling at Stacy. Trish took this moment to hop over and hurt Christian who was trying to do the un-prettier to Chris. Stacy then attacked Trish. Now all four were in the ring, punching and kicking aimlessly. The ref yelled at the girls who climbed out just to be tagged by their teammates. Trish gave a smirk and went for the chick kick. Stacy reversed and did a spinning heel kick. Trish fell to the ground. Stacy covered her. 1-2-3!

"Here are your winners, Stacy Keibler and Christian!" Lillian Garcia announced. Christian ran into the ring and hugged her. Stacy just stared at him.

------------

"Trish, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Jericho demanded. Trish shrugged. "YOU'RE THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" he screamed. Trish stared at him for a while before she slapped him and stormed off her locker room. After Trish came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, John was sitting on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me JERICHO was your partner?" He demanded. Trish shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." Trish said as she dug some clothes out of her closet.

"Well except for the fact that he's been crushing on you and is my arch enemy?" John sighed.

"John I did it to get Stacy and Jay together." Trish sat down next to John.

"Oh, but still it could have been us against them!" John said.

"No John, just leave it as it is." Trish said before grabbing the clothes and walking in the bathroom.

-----------------------

"I mean, where did you learn this stuff?" Jay asked as he leaned over the table to stare into Stacy's eyes.

"Medusa who trained me taught me everything I know today!" Stacy said while trying not to look into his eyes, or she'd get caught up in his beautiful eyes.

"Wow, listen will you uh go out to dinner with me later?" Jay asked her. She nodded eagerly.

"A date?" She asked.

"No as a uh celebration party." Jay lied. Stacy's happiness turned down a bit but hey, who the hell cared? She was going out to dinner with Jay!

-------------------------

"I'm sorry for being like that." John whispered. Trish just nodded as she hugged him. "I mean just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean I own you, so from now on, do anything you want, I don't care!" John said as he leaned in to kiss her. Trish pulled away before he kissed her. John gave her a puzzled look.

"What if I don't want to kiss you?" She joked. John put on a fake sad face. Trish smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Trish reached for his hand and continued to walk down the hall with him. It was silent but they didn't care.

"I hope our relationship stays this strong." John said. Trish nodded.

"Yeah and maybe there will be a family in the near future." Trish said as excitement built up in her.

"Really?" John asked. Trish nodded. John put his hands on her waist and swooped her off the floor. "So you'd be ready if I propose like um…now?" John asked. Trish looked at him, stunned. John put her down and got down on one knee.

"Marry me Patricia." John smiled. Trish had a fit of giggles before nodding and kissing John passionately. "I love you Trish." John smiled.

"I love you too John."


	9. Blessing?

A/N- I didn't expect to update this soon but I got nothing better to do lol.

"Then we'll go to dinner then in this amazing garden I'll propose the right way, with a ring. Tonight I'm going to call her dad and ask his permission." John explained to Randy who was flipping through a SMACKDOWN! magazine.

"What if he says no?" Randy asked.

"Then I'm in trouble." John sighed. "I still can't believe its happening." John looked around the room. I was like cafeteria for the wrestlers.

"What's happening?" Matt asked as he made his way over to them.

"Asshole here thinks he can get Trish's dad to give him permission to propose when he already promised Trish they'd get married." Randy said. Matt smiled.

"Congrats, but he should. He gave me permission." Matt said.

"Uh, he always thought I was a dirt bag kid hitting on his daughter, and you think he'd let me marry her? HE WOULDN'T LET ME IN THE DAMN HOUSE!" John hit his head on the table.

"Don't worry man things will be fine right Randy?" Matt looked at Randy who was staring at something. "Randy? Randy! RANDY!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." He turned back to continue staring.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Matt demanded.

"Who." Randy corrected him. "Amy." Was all he said.

"Amy?" Matt and John bursted into laughter. Amy turned to look at them and marched over.

"It's not polite to stare and point." Amy said. Randy stared at her.

"I love you." He said in a daze.

"Ok?" Amy took a step back.

"I suggest you run." John said. Amy nodded and ran away.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Randy scolded John and got up to run after her.

"We don't know him." Matt pointed, talking to Dave, Rey and Eddie they nodded and continued to eat.

"I don't know what to do!" John sighed again.

"Don't worry man, you'll figure something out." Matt said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked him.

"I need to go meet Ashley." Matt said.

"What happened to Candice?" John asked.

"Uh, slut!" Matt said and walked away.

"OH GOD!" John hit his head again.

-----------------

"And then he said it!" Trish sighed dreamily. Stacy was too busy daydreaming about her date or 'celebration party' with Jay.

"Stacy?" Trish smiled at her friend.

"He kissed me!" Stacy smiled.

"Really?" Trish asked. Stacy nodded. "You better thank me!" Trish smirked.

"Hey Trish, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." Chris came up to the two divas.

"Save it!" Trish held her hand to Chris.

"It's not all your fault, I'm sorry and to make it up to you, how about dinner tonight? Just me and you?" Chris bit his lip.

"No sorry I'm going to spend time with my fiancé!" Trish smiled as she used the word.

"Who?" Jericho demanded.

"John." She said.

"Oh yeah? Then where is the ring?" Chris asked.

"I need to get a bigger size." Trish lied.

"Sureee… but if you think about it, I'll be in my room." He said and walked away.

"Well gotta go, Jay's waiting." Stacy walked away.

"But? UGH!" Trish hit her head on the table.

--------------

"So you see George it's very important to me if"

"Call me Mister Stratigus." George or Trish's father demanded.

"Ur yes Mr. Stratigus, so do I have you permission to propose to Trish." John asked with hopefulness.

"Hmm PATRICIA, and you, Jonathon?" George countered.

"Please it would mean the world to me, us." John said.

"DO NOT INTURRUPT ME!" George yelled.

"Sorry George I mean Mr. Stratigus." John corrected himself.

"Yes, your forgiven, but I have thought about and my answer is…NO! No way is my only daughter going to marry some PLAYER DIRT BAG!" George screamed. John pulled the phone away from his ear. "You may marry my daughter and get my wife's blessing but certainly not mine!" George went on. "So go ahead, propose but don't be upset if I don't show up." There was a click and the line went dead. John hung up the phone and sighed. Trish might not marry him if they didn't get her fathers blessing. John needed to find a way to get it. He'd do anything! Well, just about.


	10. Unhappy ending?

A/n- sorry for the delay, I got back from vacation then Eddie thing, I was upset, and well had writers block but I thought of something, so here it is.

"John!" Trish smiled as she hugged her soon to be husband, or so she thought.

"Uh hi honey." John smiled slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Trish asked as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"I called you dad last night, and told him about the engagement…"

"John! You shouldn't have! Did you try to get his blessing?" Trish asked.

"Well yeah, I tried…"

"And?" Trish asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well he said that uh…he doesn't mind." John lied.

"So…we have his blessing?" Trish asked. John shrugged. "WOW! Thank you for asking him!" Trish smiled.

"Uh your welcome." John said as he ate his chicken. They were out at dinner but John couldn't enjoy it. He was lying to the girl he loved about a really important thing, that her dad would be at the wedding. After dinner John dropped Trish off at her room and headed towards his own. He now shared with Dave, Rey and Randy. When he got inside, only Dave was there.

"Hey." Dave smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Hi." John said glumly.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked him.

"Your so…well quiet." Dave shrugged.

"Well I called Trish's dad last night and well, he won't give us his blessing. He said we can get married but he won't be there to walk Trish down the aisle." John explained. "And I told Trish he would."

"You're an ass!" Dave sighed. "Why lie?"

"Well I didn't want to hurt her." John admitted.

"Well, you better call her mom, maybe she can do something." Dave suggested.

"Your right, I think I will, thanks." John smiled as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Emily Stratigus phone number.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"E-Emily?" John asked nervously.

"Yes? Is this John?"

"Yes, actually it is."

"How are you dear?"

"Good…good. Now there's something I need to talk to you about. I'm not sure if your husband has told you or not but I asked him for his blessing." John began.

"No he didn't tell me that, how did it go?"

"Well, no so well, he was saying that we could get married but he wouldn't show up, and I'm sure that wouldn't make Trish…er…Patricia happy. So what should I do?"

"Oh John, well first of all, thank you for calling and asking George but he's a stubborn old man, doesn't like to be bothered, it's not you. And I'd make sure of it that he shows up at his only daughter's wedding. I give you my blessing, and George's. We are very happy for you, so go on and make plans. We will support you through them, but if you'd excuse me for now my book club is beginning in only a couple of minutes and I haven't finished the cookies or tea yet. But please, don't let George get to you. He was stubborn with all of Trish's boyfriend. So don't blame yourself." Emily said. "Well good bye and call us if needed." Emily then hung up, leaving John there with a grin.

"Well?" Dave asked, sipping his second beer.

"Can't talk, gotta set up!" John ran out. Dave shook his head slowly.

"I'll never understand that guy." He then finished his beer and opened another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish you look beautiful." John complimented Trish.

"Thank you, you look nice too." Trish smiled, she was dressed in a tube top dress that went down to her knees and bunched up at the left side. She had a gold necklace on and her hair down, framing her perfect face. John was wearing a tuxedo, yes you heard right. A tux.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Trish asked him.

"You'll have to wait and find out." John smirked. Trish giggled. John helped her into a limo and helped her out as they reached a park.

"John, I feel so over dressed." Trish whispered.

"Don't. You look fine." John smiled as he took her hand and led her towards an arch which had flowers and vines weaving through the squares. After the went through the archway, he brought her to a gazebo which had candles wall over. Trish looked at him, but he just kept walking. When the stepped in the gazebo, John sat her down and brought her "Dessert". Dessert were these hollow chocolate boxed, each filled with something different. Some with soft chocolate and some with caramel. But one of the, had red rose petals on the top, and inside was the engagement ring. John would hand Trish a box, she's open it and try what was inside. John smiled as he handed her the 'special' box. Trish opened it, expecting more chocolate, but instead she found a little velvet box. Trish opened it and saw the most beautiful ring ever.

"Patricia Stratigus, marry me. I know that I've already asked you, but it wasn't proper. I mean it, and this time I have the ring to prove my love." John smiled up at her from his position on one knee.

"Y-YES!" Trish hugged him, causing a chocolate box to fall and break. They laughed, hugged and kissed. The walked around in the garden before it turned cold out. John smiled at her, he brought her to her room and kissed her good night.

"I love you Trish." He whispered.

"Love you too." She smiled. He kissed he and watched her walk into her room.

John smiled and began to skip down the halls. Life couldn't get much better than this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Stacy, what happened with Jay?" Trish asked her friend.

"Nothing much, but did I tell you I'm in love?" Stacy asked. Trish sighed.

"Like a billion times." She laughed.

"Oh. So tell me what happened with John again?" Stacy asked. Hearing this story was romantic and made her wish Jay would do the same to her.

"And I said yes!" Trish sighed and looked at her ring.

"Trish!" Ashley walked over to her and saw the ring.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN AND WHY?" She asked.

"John, engaged, In a park, last night, and cuz he loves me!" Trish smiled.

"Congrats! I was just gonna tell you that…Matt proposed to me!" Ashley smiled.

"He what!"

"Proposed!"

"Did you say yes?" Trish and Stacy asked.

"Yep!" Ashley smiled.

"You better be glad you won that diva search!" Trish said.

"Oh I am!" Ashley sat down and joined her friends.

"I feel so lonely!" Stacy stood up. "I'll leave you engaged women to talk!" Stacy walked away.

"Do you think Jay's gonna propose?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! He's been acting differently since the whole match, and since then thank GOD I haven't seen Chris!" Trish smiled. Ashley looked behind Trish.

"You spoke too soon." She whispered. Trish turned around and saw none other than Chris Jericho smiling at her.

"Congratulations." He said. "Word has it that John proposed. Sorry for being like that the other day."

"It's ok…" Trish said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh…I gotta go meet Matt see ya, Trish bye Chris." Ashley walked away.

"Can I walk with you for a second?" Jericho asked as Trish stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I can't I have to go to John's room…"

"I'll walk you." He said. Trish sighed, thinking of how late she was.

"Sure I guess." Trish said.

"I mean I'm happy for you, I really am." Chris went on as they neared John's room. "And I know I can't have you have you…" Chris stopped in front of John's door. "So once again Congratulations." Chris then leaned in and caught her in a kiss. Trish struggle to pull away, but before she could, John's door opened.

A/N- Will Trish get caught? What will happen to Chris? Review and I'll update. 


	11. Blackmailed

A/N- TRISHORTON SHUSH! lol giving away my story! But I'm guessing I'm about to receive some of those famous reviews from my story "lost" right? It all depends on how it goes…

Randy stood there, shocked. His best friend's fiancé, was kissing another guy. Trish pushed Chris away and turned towards Randy.

"Randy!" She tried to tell him. But Randy just stood there, staring. Trish then started cursing Chris off.

"YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! GO TO HELL! I LOVE JOHN NOT YOU!" Trish screamed as she kicked Chris in the shin. He fell to the ground and crawled away. Trish breathed heavily as John peered out.

"Randy what did you do?" John laughed.

"N-Nothing." He said, still staring at Trish.

"Then what's with the yelling babe?" John asked Trish. Trish smiled.

"Just practicing my uh…vows?" Trish shrugged. John laughed again.

"I doubt those words are allowed in the church, maybe Stace can help you out, now come in, your late." John held the door open. Trish walked in and sat on the couch were Dave was watching football.

"Hey Trish." Dave greeted her.

"Hi." Trish flashed him a quick smile. Dave looked at her suspiciously. Rey walked in with a bowl of chips.

"Hey Trish." Rey smiled warmly at her.

"Hi."

"Congratulations about the engagement." Rey smiled.

"Thanks…" Trish said quietly.

"Yeah Rey, we need to small ring barrier, what about it?" John asked his little friend. Rey stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous because I'm smaller and can do more." Rey said as he ate a chip.

"So Trish, wanna get something to eat?" John asked her.

"Actually I just ate." Trish said. John nodded and glanced over at Randy who was still staring at Trish and was being very quiet.

"Yo Randy, back off. She's my fiancé." John smiled.

"Huh? Oh…I know." Randy said as he reached for the doorknob. "I'm going to meet Amy, later." Randy walked out.

"In other words, stalk." Dave smiled. Trish smiled a bit. Dave eyed her, knowing something was wrong.

"Well Trish, you're more than welcome to join me for lunch." John said.

"I think I'll pass, I gotta catch up with the storyline anyways so, we'll meet up later?" John nodded and kissed her goodbye. He then stopped and stared.

"What?" Trish asked nervously.

"You smell…different like cologne." John said. Trish just shrugged sheepishly. "It's probably your perfume or something. Well see ya." John walked out. Rey followed him. Trish was about to leave when Dave grabbed her hand.

"What?" Trish asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Dave asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Trish pulled away.

"Trish, I know something's wrong, I'm not stupid, and the way Randy was staring at you, something tells me that he caught you doing something, or he likes ya." Dave said and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Trish said and reached for the doorknob.

"Trish…" Dave warned.

"FINE!" Trish threw her hands up into the air. "Chris Jericho kissed me, and Randy caught me! Ok? Happy now?" Trish asked as she slid down the door with her back against it. Trish now sat slump in front of the door, crying.

"Wow." Was all Dave said. He then squatted down and hugged her.

"Don't try to hide things from me, I always get them out." Dave said and he kissed her forehead. Trish continued to cry. "Listen Trish, you don't feel anything for Jerko do you?" Trish shook her head furiously.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She cried. "I love JOHN! Not him!" Trish said.

"Thought so, well I guess you could tell John." Dave suggested.

"NO! I'm ENGAGED!" Trish protested.

"I'm aware of that. But think about it, John wants to have an honest relationship. When he won you back, he was happy. So happy. He'd beat Chris up, that's all. Plus it's obvious that he's been on to you so John really wouldn't get mad." Dave said.

"I can't!" Trish stood up and wiped away her tears. "So I'm going to do the only thing I can do without hurting John, ignore it." Trish said.

"Your gonna hurt him even more by waiting though!" Dave pointed out. Trish shook her head.

"He's never gonna find out, EVER!" Trish said. She then pointed to Dave. "You know nothing got it?" Dave shrugged.

"Trish please don't igno"

"Got it?"

"Got what?" Dave sighed.

"Good boy, now go catch up with the rest of the guys." Trish said and walked out.

"Damn she's cruel." Dave shook his head, wondering his best buddy was in love with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish pulled out her little mirror to check that no one could tell she was crying. Her nose was a little red, but that was all. Trish walked into the girl's locker room to see Ashley, Stacy and Mickie James waiting for her.

"TRISH!" Mickie smiled as she made her way over to her "best friend"

"Hi." Trish smiled a bit at her. "_She is SO annoying!" _ Trish thought as Mickie pulled her into a hug. Victoria came out, all dressed. She made a face at Trish.

"Aw hey Candice, the wittle baby was cwying!" Victoria said in a baby voice.

"Yeah Trish, why were you crying?" Stacy and Ashley questioned.

"For your information Super Slut and sidekick, I've been spending time with my FIANCE last night and didn't get in till very late so I'm tired, and have been yawning all day." Trish lied.

"Fiancé? Who JBL?" Candice laughed at her own joke.

"No, just the guy you've been after, John Cena." Trish smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Candice scowled.

"Well there's always Randy." Candice smiled.

"He's a jackass, he'll break your heart. But on second thought, go ahead." Stacy smiled.

"Oh and I heard her likes Amy better than you." Ashley smiled.

"AMY?" Candice repeated. She stared at them before marching off.

"She gives the word "Diva" A bad name." Trish said as she rubbed her red nose.

"Yep." Stacy agreed.

Trish smiled before going to change. Ashley glanced at Stacy. They nodded, knowing something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie circled the ring with Candice. Candice stared at her before attacking. Mickie jumped out of the way and rammed into Trish who was in the corner, waiting to be tagged. Trish fell out and lay on the floor. Mickie hurried to her and started to apologize. Candice took this time to tag Victoria who bounded into the ring. She charged after Mickie and picked her up. She the dropped her on her back. Mickie flopped up in pain. Trish stood up and rubbed her back. She got to her corner and stuck her hand in for the tag. Mickie was to hurt. Victoria kicked her repeatedly. Mickie turned and grabbed her stomach. Victoria went for a catapult sommersalt leg drop. And succeeded. Victoria went for a three count. And got it!

"Here's your winner, Candice Michelle and Victoria!" Lillian Garcia announced. They both hugged and started walking up the ramp to Victoria's entrance. They turned around and pointed at the girls, laughing. They walked in and Trish helped Mickie out.

"Sorry Trish, I tried." Mickie said.

"I know, I know." Trish sighed. "You just need some more training, that's all." Trish said. Trish took a shower and changed. She walked out of the Woman's Locker room to see Randy, smirking at her.

"Hey Trish!" Randy tried to catch up with her, but she was walking too fast. She couldn't deal with him now. "Wait up!" Randy called but she didn't eventually he caught up with her and stopped her.

"What?" Trish asked him, frustrated.

"Listen…I understand, Chris kissed you. John will never find out I promise, that is only if you do me one favor." Randy smirked.

"What?" Trish asked him.

"You heard me Stratus." Randy said.

"I don't care if John finds out! Chris kissed me so it's not my fault!" Trish pushed away.

"Trish wait! John's my man, bro, best friend. He respects me and believes anything that comes out of this mouth, and suppose it slips out, but instead it might sound like this "I saw Trish kissing Chris." I mean, he'd believe." Rand said.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Trish glared.

"I could even make a song! "I saw Trishie kissing, Jericho! Underneath the mistletoe last night!" Randy sang his own version of I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause.

"You wouldn't dare!" Trish yelled.

"I would, I took on the undertaker, you'd be no problem." Randy smiled.

"So what can I do to keep your mouth shut again?" Trish asked him.

"Finally. A favor! A teeny, tiny, itsy bitsy favor." Randy grinned.

"So what? Your blackmailing me?" Trish asked.

"Um…sorta…yeah."

"What's the favor?" Trish asked.

"You need to hook me up with Amy Dumas." Randy smirked.

"What! She won't listen to me!" Trish yelled.

"I saw Trishie kissing…"

"Fine alright!" Trish surrendered.

"Thanks, well tomorrow's a great time, me and the guys are going to eat in the cafeteria, and she's always there…so come join us." Randy said. Trish grew silent.

"Underneath the"

"Ok fine, I'll be there!" Trish sighed.

"Great! See ya then." Randy smiled and began walking down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so sudden, you never really like to hang out with me and the guys." John went on as he took a bit of his burger.

"Yeah well…I want to spend more time with you." Trish lied as she picked at her salad. Randy smirked as he stuck a fry in his mouth.

"Oh look! It's Amy Trish! John I'm glad you found Trish, she's gonna hook me up with Amy!" Randy smiled.

"She is?" John asked. Trish was silent and ate a piece of lettuce. Randy gave her a look.

"I saw" Randy began to sing.

"Yep!" Trish smiled at John. Randy stopped singing. "We'll it's gonna take a lot of convincing so I'd better start now!" Trish stood up and made her way to Amy.

"What were you singing?" John asked his friend.

"Uh I saw mommy kissing Santa clause?" Randy shrugged.

"Ok…" John rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thursday, dinner." Trish told Randy the arrangements.

"Wow, you good. I'm glad I found ya!" John said "You work wonders."

"Hey!" Randy yelled at his friend.

"Sorry gotta go train later." John smiled as he left them.

"Thanks T." Randy said.

"Yeah well as long as the secrets safe…" Trish sighed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I need something else…" Randy smiled. Trish stared at him. How long was this gonna go on for?


	12. Trusting

A/N- Thanks for the reviews and I also want to thank you guys for sticking with this story. I mean my writing has been getting better gradually (See a big word) overtime, so Thank you. And if you couldn't tell, I kind of well…HATE RANDALL KEITH ORTON so um… on with the chapter :) and who knows, maybe he'll get better….

Trish sat on the couch with her arms crossed, thinking. Randy did have another favor for her to do. But it wasn't that bad, just training him, picking out clothes, what to say, conversation starters, what not to say, etc. Trish glanced at the clock, time to go. She stood up and made her way to the weight room, where Randy was lifting a dumbbell.

"You showed." Randy smiled as he wiped perspiration (another big word hehe lol) from his forehead.

"Do I really have any choice?" Trish asked as she bent over to touch her toes.

"Not really. But anyways, what shouldn't I say?" Randy asked the Canadian blonde.

"No cheesy lines such as 'you eyes shine like the stars" Trish fluttered her eyelashes and then rolled her eyes. "She hates that kind of crap. Be honest…but not TOO honest." Trish advised.

"Huh?" Randy asked, dropping the dumbbell. Trish jumped out of the way.

"Well, if the outfit is…ugly, just don't say anything. Don't say it's pretty, because she knows when someone's lying." Trish said. Randy nodded. "And Randy?"

"Yes?" Randy asked.

"You may wanna take notes, this may be harder than it sounds." Trish smiled and threw him a pen. Randy caught it and scrambled notes on his wrist, unaware of the insult.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _'Where the hell is Trish?_ He asked himself. He was waiting in her locker room, where they were supposed to meet like an hour ago. Just at that moment the door flew open and a sweaty Trish appeared.

"John?" Trish asked, astonished. (I'm on a roll :) lol)

"Where were you?" He asked her, glancing at his bare wrist.

"I was… Why are you here?" Trish stopped herself.

"Waiting for you because we agreed to meet here…" John nodded slowly.

"Oh, well I was…in the weight room, training." Trish said, not telling him everything. Trish grabbed a pair of jeans, a Yankees jersey and hat and walked into the bathroom. John scrunched his nose.

"I'm about to marry… a Yankee fan." John sighed as he put a hand to his forehead and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish looked at her reflection in her championship belt. She glanced at the door, eagerly. _'Calm down Trish!'_ She told herself. _'How funny could Randy look dressed up?' _The door opened slowly and Randy stood there. Trish stared at him before laughing hysterically. Trish gasped for air as she clutched her stomach.

"I don't look _that_ bad, do I?" Randy questioned as he looked in a mirror.

"Sorry!" Trish wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You look uh…good…" Trish stared at him, forcing herself not to laugh. Randy looked down at his vertically striped tan shirt. Each stripe was spread like 2 inches apart. She then looked at his dark kaki pants and brown shoes. "She'll love you." Trish grinned.

"Thanks?" Randy shrugged.

"Let's go over this one more time." Trish said, seriously this time.

"Ok." Randy said.

"What not to say?" Trish asked.

"Do not say cheesy lines, such as your eyes are a beautiful as the ocean." Randy smiled.

"Good…" Trish smiled. "Uh…If she's wearing a hideous dress, say what?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Randy smiled proudly.

"Good!" Trish praised. There was a knock at the door. Trish ran to open it. Standing there was Amy, dressed in the most hideous dress ever. It was black at the top and then faded into different colors which formed a rainbow and sequins covering every inch. "You came!" Trish smiled. Amy smiled quickly and tapped her foot.

"Patricia this better be good." Was all she said.

"Oh, it is. Believe me." Trish smiled. She opened the door wide enough for her to see Randy. Amy stared at him, speechless. Randy did the same to her. Trish stared at the two. She then coughed, Randy blinked twice at her dress before saying

"You look beautiful." Amy scrunched her nose and glanced at her dress. She then laughed.

"Looks like something my grandma would wear doesn't it?" Amy asked. Trish shook her head as if to tell Randy to say no.

"Yeah it does." The two laughed as Trish hit her head on the wall.

"You should get going it's getting late." Trish urged. She had to meet John soon.

"Yeah come on." Randy held out his arm and Amy accepted. They headed down the hall and before they disappeared, she heard him say "You know, your eyes shine like the stars in the sky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here!" Trish slid in front of John and Dave.

"About time, we were gonna call a search party." Dave smiled and stood up. "Meet up with ya later dude." He disappeared down the hall. John looked at Trish with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Trish asked him, seating herself. John shrugged.

"Trish, you know that I hate liars…" John started.

"Yeah what about them?" Trish asked.

"Well… I've been having the feeling that you're….well…lying to me." John said. Trish looked at him, astonished (hehe) at what he just said.

"John! I'd never!" Trish said.

"Yeah, I know it was just a feeling. I trust you." John said and stood up. I got to meet Rey, see ya later." John walked off. Trish shook her head in disbelief. _'At least he trusts me.'_ Trish said to herself. She then stopped in the middle of the hallway and dropped to the floor. She LIED to JOHN! Her lover, fiancé, future husband, Father of her future children! Trish hid her head into her knees. She doesn't even trust herself anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What can I do for ya Trishie?" Dave asked her. Trish looked up at him.

"I LIED! You were right! I should have listened to you and told him!" Trish cried. "Now he thinks he trust me but I don't even trust myself!" Dave stared her before pulling her into a huge embrace.

"I knew it would come back to haunt you!" He said and squeezed her tightly.

"I mean, I never meant to hurt him!" Trish said.

"I know, you thought that keeping the secret from him wouldn't hurt him but it will!" Dave said. He kissed her forehead, and the door opened. Standing there was an amazed John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John!" Trish cried. She ran over and hugged him, but he didn't hug her back.

"So…this is the secret you've been keeping from me?" John asked in disbelief.

"What?" Trish asked.

"y-you're cheating with my best friend!" John shouted. Trish started to cry hysterically.

"NO NO!" Trish tried to grab onto him but he pulled away.

"Man! I was helping her with her problems." Dave defended.

"And you kissed her!" John pointed. Dave stared at him, with his jaw hanging. "Trish! You're coming with me!" John started to drag her to Trish room.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Trish screamed. John let go and she fell to the floor. "John, It wasn't what it looked like!" Trish said, trying not to start crying again.

"Oh?" John doubted.

"He was helping me! I had this huge"

"So you couldn't come to me?" John cut her off. "Wait, you don't trust me do you?" John shook his in disbelief.

"I do!"

"I trusted you, but you took advantage of that!" John said with a hand to his head. "Sorry Trish, but the engagement is off." John walked away.

A/N- please do NOT kill me (TrishOrton) lol


	13. Too much of a heartbreak

A/N-Reymysterio….ok you can stop scaring me now… and you and you 4 'boyfriends' can shut up now, cuz now, you are going to hate this chapter, A LOT! (hint, Christian tells his true feelings for Stacy hehe) TrishOrton, I'm praying now, I've prayed before bed, please don't hurt me! I NEED TO GO TO RAW ON JAN 2ND! lol yeppers, Jan 2nd! Everyone look for my John collage sign with a Trish collage on the back hehe. 7th ROW!

Trish looked down at her damp pillow, wet from tears. "Damn you!" She screamed and threw it across the room. She began to cry hysterically. This time made her think… of what she did to John. Not forgiving him. She wondered if he felt like she had. Trish plopped down on the couch and hid her face back into the pillow, she cried again. She missed him so much, but she had a feeling that the wedding would never happen, ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy held onto Christian's arm. Stacy put her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly. Christian looked at her, both of his hands hanging at his sides.

"What's the matter?" Stacy asked him. Christian shrugged and finally put his arm around her. Stacy smiled as the two walked away, not thinking twice about what happened

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man! I was helping her!" Dave was telling John. John shook his head furiously.

"Yeah right." John sighed.

"I was! Damn your stubborn!" Dave pointed to John.

"Me?" John asked, surprised.

"Yes you! You saw me 'kiss' Trish, but a friendly, kiss. She's like a sister to me. That wasn't friendly! It was a family kiss. No where near the kiss Trish shared with Chris Jericho." Dave's hands immediately flew to his mouth.

"WHAT?" John asked, furious now.

"Nothing." Dave said quietly.

"THEY DID? THAT'S THE SECRET ISN'T IT? I should have known." John said before marching out of the room. Dave shook his head.

"I warned her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John slowly opened the door to Trish's locker room. He closed it behind him and quietly turned around. His jaw dropped when looked around. Throw pillows laying next to a smashed vas, cushions off of the couch, Trish's pillow was soaking wet from tears, the drawers wide open, curtains pulled from their hooks, the engagement ring on the ground, thrown obviously, a picture of the two, face down, and then he saw another picture. It was Trish at a Red Sox game, with an arm wrapped around her waist, but the rest of the picture was gone. He searched the room until he found another ripped picture. This one was of him at a Red Sox game, but his arm was cut off. He took both pictures and put them together, they fit. John then sat down and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But I mean, I said everything you told me not too, and she liked it. I know she did, because she kissed me." Randy said to Trish. "But… I have another favor to asked, because we're going to a carnival, unless of course we could invite you and John to karaoke night. 'I saw Trishie kissing Chris Jericho! Right in front on John Cena's door the other night!" Randy sang. Trish shrugged as she plopped down on her couch.

"Damn, what happened here?" Randy asked. Trish shrugged again.

"You're doing the favor right?" He asked her. Trish shrugged again. "I saw Trishie kissing Chris Jericho, right in front of"

"I know already." John stepped up, scaring both Trish and Randy.

"You know!" Randy asked as his friend nodded. "That ruins the fun out of everything!" Randy stomped off. Trish looked at John.

"Y-you know?" She asked him quietly. He nodded slowly before sitting across from her. "Oh." She said and looked around the room. John glanced at the picture in his hand. Trish noticed it and grabbed it.

"You seriously wanna keep that picture when you hate me?" John asked. Trish nodded.

"Why not have a picture of you first and only love?" Trish asked quietly as she put it back on the dresser.

"Only? It seems as if you're never dating again." John said.

"I'm not." Trish said solemnly.

"You're not?" John asked, surprised.

"Yep, it's too much of a heartbreak to go through all over again." Trish said as she picked up the engagement ring and handed it to John. "Save it for your next love." Trish advised as she picked up a pillow and threw in on her bed. John nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." John said, glancing at the ring. Trish looked at him, as if she had somewhere to be. "Uh well, see you around." John nodded.

"I doubt it." Trish sighed and John walked out. John sighed as he rounded a corner and leaned against the wall. Maybe he'd never date again, after all if was too much of a heartbreak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy smiled, unaware of her friend's problems as she walked into Christian's room where he was sitting on the couch, his hand to his head.

"Hey." Stacy smiled.

"Hi." Christian said.

"What's the matter?" Stacy asked him. He looked up at her seriously.

"Stace…we can't go on like this." Christian said finally.

"WHAT?" Stacy jumped up.

"You heard me. Now that we are together in the storyline, it interferes with my other storyline. I'm not getting enough airtime, so…" Jay trailed off.

"So…?" Stacy asked as she bit her lip.

"So, I'm moving to SmackDown!" Jay sighed.

"That's all? We'll still go out at least." Stacy smiled.

"That's not all," Jay said. "I'm…breaking up with you." Jay said as he grabbed a suit case and walked out. Stacy stood there, shocked. And that was when she noticed how empty the room looked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sat at the table, listening to Ashley rant on and on about how wonderful Matt was and their wedding plans.

"So who's the bride's maid?" Ashley asked finally. Trish sighed.

"There's not going to be a wedding." Trish said.

"WHY?" Ashley demanded.

"Well…" Trish sat there and explained the whole story. Ashley stared at her before hugging her.

"I am so sorry! You've been listening to me go on and on about how good my relationship is when you have a problem with yours!" Ashley said.

"I'm not having a relationship problem!" Trish snapped. Ashley stepped back.

"Yeah, ok what ever, I gotta go anyway…: Ashley walked off. _'Jeez she's cranky without him'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I mean I still can't believe I found 'the one'" Matt sighed. John nodded.

"I want you to be my best man, what do you think?" Matt asked John. John shrugged.

"What are your wedding plans?" Matt asked John.

"We don't have any." John said simply.

"Dude! You'd better hurry up, when's the wedding?" Matt asked.

"Never." John answered.

"WHY?" Matt demanded.

"Well…" John explained the whole story.

"Oh man, I feel like an idiot." Matt said. "You were listening to how I am having the perfect relationship while yours needs fixing."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS!" John snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Matt backed away. "I gotta go." Matt walked away. '_Jeez he's cranky without her.'_ Matt thought to himself. How perfect can Matt and Ashley be? If only Trish and John, and Stacy and Jay could be like that.

A/N- ok, guys you CAN'T kill me cuz I got to continue this story… lol


	14. A promise is a promise

A/N- What are you talking about TrishOrton….me…..smoking?...NEVER….. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING REYMYSTERIO lol jking I do not smoke. lol but thanks to Electra who reviews my other stories and isn't mad at me…..yet….. but reymysterio619 and Trishorton, you know that things will get fixed….eventually. lol TrishRocks, don't cry! things will turn out fine sooner or later :) ok here's the chappie and sorry for the delay.

Trish bit her lip as she hugged Stacy. Stacy cried hysterically.

"I mean I've been crushing on him forever, and once he does start to like me, he breaks up with me! Who does that? Heart breaking has to be the worst thing next to drugs and Suicide!" (see….drugs…bad. I'm good)

"Aw Stacy, it's not that bad. Sometimes it's just for the better." Trish patted her friend on the back.

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW! I mean, you've had plenty of boyfriends! But when you broke up, you agreed that they weren't the ones. They agreed that you weren't the one. But now, I thought Jay was the one for me. But I'm not the one for him! Jeez, I'm not even sure if I'm going to your wedding, I have no date." Stacy cried.

"I'm not going either." Trish said silently.

"What? You have to! You're the main person there!" Stacy said.

"Stacy, he broke up with me." Trish told her friend. Stacy stared at the Canadian blonde.

"Thanks for making me feel like you understand Trish, but knowing that you're John doesn't make me feel bad."

"Stacy, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better! You see, one day Chris decided to walk me to John's room…." Trish sat there and explained to her friend. Stacy stared at her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stacy hugged her friend once she was done. "I'm so sorry!" Stacy apologized. "But you should have came to me! I mean Randy caught you, I have some pretty good stuff on him. You have to consider that I actually went out with the guy. But I know something he's never told anyone before. So I could just…"

"Blackmail him?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Er…yes but on good terms." Stacy said.

"He blackmailed _me_." Trish shook her head in disbelief.

"Ugh. he's a jackass." Stacy said. Just then Randy himself came bounding towards the girls, Trish in particular.

"Speak of the devil." Stacy mumbled.

"Hey girl, Stacy." Randy nodded towards Stacy. He said her name separately as if she were a guy.

"What the hell do you want jackass? To harass my friend again? Well it's not gonna happen because you need to go through with me first." The blonde stood up. She looked up at Randy who stood at 6 feet and 5 inches tall. Randy down at Stacy who was 5 feet and 11 inches.

"Look Stacy I really don't wanna hurt your friend." Randy started out smiling. Then he narrowed his eyes at Stacy. "But if I have to hurt you to get to her I WILL." Randy threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Stacy asked through clenched teeth.

"What if it is?" Randy challenged.

"If it was, I would hate to do this." Stacy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him into the wall. "Now, you'd better run because I can make it REALLY hurt." Randy squealed with pain. Stacy let go and Randy held his arm.

"Oh your in for it Blondie, you just wait. I killed the Undertaker easily, I can do the same to you in a snap." Randy snapped his fingers and walked away.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "He's full of it." Stacy laughed and sat next to Trish.

"Yeah." Trish said quietly.

"Listen I gotta go to Jay's room and get all of my things while he's out in the ring. Later." Stacy walked away. Trish sighed and laid her head on the table.

"¿Oye, usted comerá eso?" Rey Mysterio came over and pointed to Trish's salad which now had her head in it. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" He translated.

"I haven't really been eating lately." Trish shrugged. She was used to being served. John would take her out every night.

"Well think of the starving niños all around the world." Rey said and shoved a piece of lettuce in his mouth.

"Hm." Trish shrugged again.

"Trish, it's ok. John misses you like crazy." Rey patted her back.

"He does?" Trish looked at Rey. Rey smiled and nodded. Trish then rolled her eyes. "Like I care though. He could throw his life away and I would still have no pity for him." Trish huffed and stood up.

"Are you sure about that?" Rey asked her. Trish hesitated for a second and then looked at Rey.

"I'm almost positive." Trish gathered her book and walked away.

"Almost." Rey smirked. Dave and his plan was going smoothly, so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy looked around the empty room. Well empty from everything but Jay's belongings. But he didn't count, because according to Stacy he was a no one." Stacy look satisfied with herself but walked around the room one more time. She smiled and grabbed a framed picture of them in the ring together for the first time, Jay was hugging Stacy after they won. Stacy's finger traced over Jay's face. She missed him. A tear fell onto Jay's face. Just thinking about him made her cry hysterically. There she was, sitting on her ex boyfriend's bed, crying for him.

Jay walked in quietly, surprised to see a blonde hunched over something, but she didn't see him yet. He listened and first thought she was laughing, but figured out that she was crying.

"Why Jay, why? I loved you." She cried. Jay felt tears build up and rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Stacy hugged him back, shocked.

"I had to." Jay said.

"But why?" Stacy cried silently.

"Because if I waited too long, you would be hurt even more." Jay said and stood her up. "Now, go. Leave." Jay walked her to the door. Stacy stared at him.

"FOR THE PASSED MINUTE, we sat there, and HUGGED! Does that mean NOTHING to you?" Stacy pushed him.

"Look Stace,"

"NO! You look! Take one look at me! Do I look miserable to you?" Stacy asked him. Jay looked her over, she was wearing one purple sock and the other was orange, she was wearing high heels, one was blue, the other silver, She stood unevenly because of the different lengths of each heel. She wore jeans and a brown mini skirt over it with a fuchsia belt over it. Her shirt was blue with black sweater over it. Her hair was a mess, going all ways, knots everywhere. Her mascara was running, she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days, she had bright pink eye shadow on eye and lime green on the other.

"Wow" Jay stared at her.

"Wow? Jay! I miss you so much! I just," Stacy sighed. "I just don't understand you." She grabbed her things, including the picture because Jay wanted to memory of her. No memory about how hard her fell for her, and of how he had ripped her heart out of her chest. "You're a jerk." Stacy slammed the door and headed off to Ashley's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish stretched as she focused on her match, nothing else. Not John, not Jay, not Randy, not the plan Rey and Dave had going on, nothing. Trish let out a sigh as her back cracked.

"TRISH!" Mickie James bounded over. She was hoping up and down, looking really excited.

'_boy that girl has energy' _Trish thought to herself. "What Mickie?" Trish asked, aggravated.

"Well…. I was talking to Vince, and guess what!" Mickie said, still jumping up and down.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I'm gonna be in the ring against Victoria for the Woman's Championship tonight!" Mickie said happily. Trish looked at her sharply.

"But it's my title," Trish pointed out.

"Well Vince said he'd do anything for as long as I left his office, such a sweet guy," Mickie said sincerely.

"Tonight?" Mickie nodded. "Am I gonna be your partner?" Trish asked, hopeful.

"NOPE!" Mickie smiled. "I'm on my own for this one!" Trish stared at her. "But you're at ringside." Mickie smiled.

"Great…" Trish sighed again. Trish plopped down onto a couch and Mickie ran towards the curtain. Trish through her belt onto her shoulder and sat there, thinking.

"Ms. Stratus, it's time to go out," A stagehand said politely.

"Thanks." Trish said and made her way to the curtain. She stood next to Mickie how peeked out to see Victoria walking out with Torrie and Candice.

"Sluts." Mickie sneered. Mickie then looked at Trish. "Don't say good-bye to you're title, I'm gonna win Trish. I promise. And if I don't, I'll stop hanging out with you." Mickie smiled. She was obviously very confident because she was _always_ following Trish. Trish's entrance by lil Kim hit and Trish walked out. Mickie jumped up and down with both hands in the air.

"Woo!" She screamed but the crowd was cheering to loud so she wasn't heard.

Trish handed her title to the ref who but it on a chair. Trish climbed out of the ring along with Torrie and Candice.

"Come on Victoria!" they screamed. The bell sounded and Mickie pushed Victoria into a turnbuckle. Mickie smiled as Victoria stood there in pain. Mickie ran from the opposite corner to the one where Victoria was. Head first she dove. Victoria jumped out of the way and Mickie hit the turn buckle. Victoria smiled and punched Mickie several times in the face. Victoria kicked her leg twice and grabbed her head. Victoria jumped causing Mickie's head to smash into the ring. Mickie screamed in pain and Trish shouted in panic. Mickie looked up and heard Trish yelling how much the title meant to her Mickie nodded and stood up slowly. She punched Victoria in the stomach. Victoria punched her head. It went on like this for a while until Victoria threw Mickie onto the ground. Victoria began climbing the ropes and raised her hands. She flew in the air and hit Mickie. Mickie screamed. Victoria went for the cover.

1-2-3!

"Here's your winner and the new woman's champion, Victoria!" Lillian Garcia announced, trying to sound happy. She gave Trish an apologetic smile. Trish just nodded. She began walking up the ramp, leaving Mickie in the ring, screaming for Trish.

'_I'm losing everything!'_ Trish thought to herself. _'First the love of my life and now my title.' _Trish sighed and laid down. Mickie came over to Trish and hugged her.

"I'm sorry T," Mickie apologized. Trish looked at her.

"Never call me T! The only people who can call me that are my friends!" Trish snapped.

"Sorry." Mickie mumbled. "Well how about we go out, cheer us up?" Trish stared at her hard.

"Mickie, a promise is a promise."

A/N- lol longest chapter yet, it was hard cause I had so much I wanted to happen here. Sorry but there's like no John but he'll be in the next chapter. lol also to those of my readers for Lost I am announcing that I lied. I only have two stories and I kinda left Lost hanging and Trish and John didn't get married yet, so I will continue it for a couple more chapters ok? AND DON'T KILL ME! lol I need to finish this story! maybe make a sequel….. lol


	15. Gains and Losses

A/N- Hah I swear I love you guys lol! Jenri92 thanks for the sudden review and I hoped you enjoyed my story, lol thanks, Trish rocks you said you were crying! o well lol :) Gurl42069 yeah you're rite lol Ahh and my favorite two, TrishOrton and Reymysterio lol I swear things will go good and I am SO NOT smoking! lol Trishorton I happily missed that part due to getting Chocolate milk that was calling me downstairs lol. But yeah I heard. :( Rey, can't wait till tonight! And if none of you know, IM GOING TO RAW TONITE! WOOO lol look for me! 7th row with a John sign, (not sure what it says yet though) Well look for me and Reymysterio cause we're going together :) ok next chapter.

Trish held her hand to her head as a major headache pounded. So much was going on that she was thinking about just…. no she wasn't gonna think about it. Trish closed her eyes and began to drift into a much needed sleep when a hand touched her shoulder. Trish looked up to see Dave smiling at her.

"Hey you ok?" Dave asked and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Trish sighed.

"You miss him don't you?" Dave grinned.

"Y-no!" Trish took a deep breath. "I honestly think I'm doing better without him. I've been able to accomplish things I wasn't able to accomplish when I was with him." Trish lied.

"Oh like what?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Well…a lot of things."

"Trish you managed to lose you're number one fan as a friend and a title."

"The first one doesn't count, she was never my friend." Trish said.

"Oh ok, but still, Trish face it you miss him. He's dying without you too, the other day he was sitting there watching the Yankee game and mumbling about you." Dave smiled and put his arm around the blonde.

"He did?" Trish eyed Dave. Dave nodded. "Good things or bad things?"

"Good. He was saying things like how he missed the times when you both would watch the Yankee games no matter how much he despised them, that kind of stuff."

"Dave, nice try but I think I'm better off without him." Trish said and walked out. Dave sighed. This wasn't going to be that easy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy glanced at herself in the mirror. Hopefully her plan would work. She brushed her hair and straightened it. She then apply very little makeup to her face and slipped into a mini jean skirt with fuzzy ugg boots and a black tank top. She was gonna make Jay wish he had never broke up with her. Stacy looked at herself one more time before grabbing her bag and running out the door to meet her date.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John took a deep breath before walking into the catering area and passing Trish. Trish was to busy talking to someone on her phone. John smiled, thankful even though he missed her more and more each day.

John sat by Rey. Rey greeted him.

"Hey." Rey smiled and glanced at his watch as if he was waiting for someone.

"Hi." John said quietly. Rey sighed.

"Come on! You're The Champ! The WWE title holder, John Cena! The guy that has girls going crazy for him!" (Last part is SOOOOOO true lol)

"Yeah but the one girl I want I can't get." John said.

"Man, you can get her back! Don't deny that she doesn't miss you! Dave said she's a wreck without you."

"Her?" John glanced at Trish who was laughing into her phone. "No way, she's never gonna waste her time with _me_." John said.

"Oh she would." Rey said. John glared at him.

"Not that being with you is a waste." Rey smiled at the bigger guy.

"I don't know…" John said and laid his head on the table.

"Trust me, have I ever let you down?" Rey asked. John looked down at the short Mexican in front of him. The thought had to make him laugh. Trish glanced their way to see John laughing.

'_Man, he is happier without me.'_ Trish thought to herself. With one last look at John she walked out and to Vince's office. She was thinking of… no, she wasn't thinking about doing that. She _was_ going to do that. Trish sighed and slowly knocked on the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy smiled at the man in front of her. He had blonde hair and features that always made him good looking.

"Ready?" He asked and grinned. Stacy nodded and took his hand. He opened the car door for her. Stacy smiled again and slipped in the car. The man smirked and ran to the other side of the car. At least he was polite. Stacy thought to herself.

"So it's your choice, dinner or a movie." The guy asked her.

"Um…dinner's fine." She suggested the restaurant that Jay always went to. Hopefully he'd be there to see her.

The ride was quiet but they finally pulled into the parking lot. Stacy stepped out and began walking up to the entrance with the man following her. Stacy walked in and walked up to the host.

"Table for 2." She said as she impatiently scanned the restaurant.

"Yes mam." The host said. He grabbed two menus and led the two to a small table in the back. "Here are your menus, and your waiter will be here soon." He said and walked back to the front.

"Hm.." Stacy's date mumbled as he looked at the menu. Stacy was to busy looking for Jay to care if there was something exciting on the menu.

"Can I get you something?" The waiter asked boredly. Stacy shrugged him off.

"Hi what is this?" Stacy's date asked. The waiter began talking but stopped in the middle of his sentence. Stacy turned to see the problem. The waiter was staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Stacy snapped.

"S-Stacy?" The waiter asked. Stacy looked up again and froze.

"J-Jay?" Stacy stuttered. Jay nodded and dropped this note pad.

"So you uh moved on I see?" Jay nodded as if he didn't care that the woman he still had feelings for was sitting here with a date.

"Yep. Jay meet" Stacy stopped. "I forgot, you both know each other." Stacy smirked.

"Jay." Stacy's date said, surprised.

"Adam." Jay said bitterly.

"I'll have a diet pepsi please." Stacy smiled at Jay. Jay hesitated.

"And you sir?" He asked, referring to Adam Copeland.

"Pepsi, not diet." Adam said and put his arm around Stacy. Stacy just smiled at Jay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It would just be easier." Trish explained. Vince looked at her, concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vince asked. Trish nodded.

"Because you still have a chance to win the title back you know," Vince said.

"I'm almost positive Mr. McMahon." Trish said.

"Ok then, I'll tell the person in charge of to announce it. Vince nodded slowly.

"Thanks Vince." Trish walked out of the office. Trish looked around the arena and began to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John began to whistle quietly as he walked through the halls. Matt Hardy flew passed him. John just rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

"John?" Matt stopped. John spun around and saw Matt.

"Hey, what's up?" John asked. Matt stared at him.

"Aren't you sad?" Matt asked.

"About…?" John asked getting confused.

"Wait, first off, how are things with Trish?" Matt asked.

"Man, we broke up and I swear I'm going crazy. She claims that she's never gonna love again. But I don't think I will either. I thought she was the one. But I guess I was just…wrong." John explained.

"Well I'm really sorry about that." Matt sighed. "She was crazy about you. Once you came here and became friends with Trish again, she was never the same. Talking about you, spending time with you, basically thinking about you." Matt said.

"Well sorry I'm so distracting." John smirked. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well I gotta go tell Ash the news bye!" Matt ran off. John stared after him and just shrugged. Next he saw Chris Jericho with his hands to his head muttering

"why! WHY!"

"Why what? Why did you kiss Trish and cause her to be unhappy?" John asked. Jericho looked up at him and shook his head.

"She's gone!" He began to cry.

"Who your girlfriend?" John asked. Chris looked up at John and just nodded. John smiled and stood up, oh well. John headed for the arena. Dave was running but stopped once he saw John.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dave said, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" John asked, alert now.

"Trish, she"

"WHAT?" John pressed on as he heard Trish's name.

"S-she, John take this in carefully but she, she just quit."

A/N- OK nice chappie before I leave for RAW no? lol :) don't kill me:/ lol but I will update soon! LOOK FOR ME WITH AN I LOVE JOHN CENA SIGN AND A JOHN CENA T-SHIRT ON! WOOOOOOOO 7th row baby!


	16. Road To Recovery

A/N- RAW WAS AWESOME! Except for well 3 things, 1-JOHN LOST / 2-we had idiots like 4 seats behind us shouting different things, and sniff sniff 3-THEY BOOED JOHN CENA:o yep. I felt like the only maniac screaming fan of John's there. lol and the matches were VERY quiet do to the announcer things, and I learned a valuable lesson that day, wanna hear it? Antonio and Romeo are not GAY! Yep the got in the ring and started dancing with two 'hot girls from new jersey' who were actually put there because security was blocking them and one of the girls was in pre Raw pictures :) lol but it was fun…thx for the reviews too :)

* * *

Trish pushed her sunglasses which were slipping onto her nose up. She was carrying her luggage, trying to leave before someone saw her. Trish finally got up to her red jeep wrangler and threw the luggage into the back. Trish sat down and sighed as tears threatened to fall.

"Trish this is what you want now." Trish told herself. "You're gonna go home, see mom and dad who you haven't seen in a while, you're gonna go to Baltimore to hang out with Stacy things will be great." Trish hit her head on the steering wheel. No, things would not be great.

* * *

John ran out to the parking lot, looking both ways before crossing. He glanced around looking for a red jeep wrangler leaving. There it was! And she hadn't even started the car yet! John rushed over and banged on the door.

"TRISH!" John yelled Trish stared at him and shook her head. She mouthed 'bye' to him before staring the car up.

"NO TRISH! PLEASE HEAR ME OUT AT LEAST!" John screamed.

Trish stared at him before rolling down her window. "What?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Trish, you may hate me and I understand. I didn't trust you, but don't leave for me! There are people inside that building who are crying right now because you're quitting." John said. Trish stared at him.

"Oh really? Name 3." Trish said as she was about to put her window up.

"Easy!" John said causing Trish to stop. "Dave, Stacy, Rey, Ashley, Matt, Mickie and well me." John said. Trish stared at her ex fiancé in disbelief.

"You still care for me? After all the pain I caused you? After I kissed another man, lied to you and didn't trust you?" Trish asked him, still crying.

"Yeah but if you put it that way…" John stopped to laugh a bit. "Look Trish, I know we broke up and all but I absolutely hate avoiding you. So can we just be friends? Scratch that, can we be the best of friends? No more heart breaking stories, date other people. Just good friends to confide in. What do you say?" John bit his lip. Trish looked at him and began to nod a bit.

"Yeah ok." Trish said and smiled in what seemed the first time in a weeks.

"Good, that took a weight off of my shoulder. Now let's go back inside and talk to Vince. He'll organize a match where you can get your title back and we'll all be happ-" John was cut off by Trish

"Whoa John, I never said anything about not quitting. Like the good friend I am, I'm gonna confide in you that I think I'm better off without the WWE. But I'll visit to support my best friends." Trish said. John stared at her and hesitated. But then he began to nod as if he respected her decision when he didn't.

"Oh, ok." John said. "Well at least let me drive you to the airport so we can catch up on what we missed." Trish nodded and stepped out of the car. They walked up to John's car which was a Lamborghini. Trish smiled, impressed.

"Aw you got rid of Shelly." Trish pouted. John smiled and unlocked the car. Shelly was the nick name Trish and John had come up for his old car. Back when John and Trish were in love in high school, everyone had a mustang. Except for John, his dad wanted John to save money for college rather than a car so John drove the old family car, Shelly. A station wagon. Trish hopped in the orange car and admired the Gucci interior.

"You know, I have a purse to match this." Trish smiled again. John just laughed and slipped in his own CD. The whole way to the airport they sang John's raps together. They laughed and talked a lot too. Trish sighed as they neared the airport. She reached over, grabbed John's hand and looked out the window. Trish turned back to John.

"Déjà vu" Trish said suddenly.

"How is that?" John asked her.

"Remember the day I was moving? And you took me to the airport? Then I reached for your hand and looked out the window. I just did that." John laughed.

"You're pathetic. That was what? 5 years ago? And you still remember?" John laughed.

"Hey it was sad." Trish said defensively.

"Yeah it was." John agreed. The rest of the ride was quiet. But finally John pulled into a parking space and grabbed Trish's things.

"Ready?" John asked. Trish nodded and began to run to the sidewalk. John followed, laughing a bit. They walked inside and Trish set her bags on a carrier. A man nodded and began to walk away. Trish looked at John.

"Well I gotta purchase the ticket and go to the gate." Trish said, pointing at the line that was getting longer by the minute.

"Yeah, I guess I should head out." John said and took a deep breath.

"Hm…" Trish said and hugged John. "Well you best be on your way." Trish smiled. John nodded.

"Bye kiddo." John hugged her tightly. Trish smiled at him and looked up at him.

"Yeah, bye." She said. She there stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. John stood there, amazed. Trish waved and turned her back on him to get in line. John dug his hands into his pocket and headed to his car with one last wave

* * *

Stacy smiled as she closed the door after Edge rounded a corner. What a night. She sighed and hopped on the bed. She sat up suddenly. Wait till Trish finds out! Stacy thought as she stood up and flew down the hall. She walked right into the room and started babbling but stopped once she saw how empty the room was. Stacy ran out of the room and to Ashley's room. She began to knock rapidly on the door. A tearful Ashley opened the door. She has puffy red eyes, tear stains on her face and a Matt stood next to her, looking sad also.

"What happened?" Stacy demanded. Ashley began to sniffle. Matt put his arm around her and looked at Stacy.

"Um well… Trish" Matt took a deep breath. "She quit." Stacy began to smile.

"Nice trick!" Stacy giggled. Matt and Ashley looked at her seriously.

"Stacy it's no trick." Ashley said. Stacy stared at her and collapsed into them as she began to cry.

"Where is she?" Stacy asked quietly.

"On her way to Canada." Matt said sadly. Ashley nodded and hugged her fiancé. Stacy stood up.

"I'd better go." She said shakily. The couple nodded and opened the door.

"Bye Stace." Ashley said. Stacy nodded. Where was Jay when she needed him?

* * *

Trish sighed and changed positions. She leaned her head back. First class and it was still uncomfortable. Trish pushed a button and leaned back, the chair laid down. 

"Ouch!" The person in back of her screeched.

"Sorry." Trish mumbled and pulled her seat up.

"Yeah…" The person sighed. Trish just rolled her eyes.

"Moron." Trish mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The person said. Trish heard the seat belt come off and the person stood up. Trish looked at him, surprised.

"Jeff Hardy?" Trish said.

"So you know me?" Jeff smiled but then frowned. "You're not some crazy fan are you?" Jeff asked. Trish laughed.

"I'm Trish as in Trish Stratus! I went out with your brother!" Trish smiled.

"Trish! I barely recognized you!" Jeff smiled.

"Wow, you changed." Trish said to the younger Hardy. Jeff nodded and glanced at the man next to Trish. He had to be in his late 40s and not a very tasteful dresser.

"Are you two together?" Jeff asked loudly. Trish made a face and the man turned to look at Jeff.

"Would you like to switch seats?" The man asked. Jeff nodded. The man stood up and sat in Jeff's seat. Jeff sat down next to Trish.

"How's Mattie?" Jeff asked. Trish shrugged.

"Ever since we broke up we don't talk a lot." Trish shrugged.

"Mmm…" Jeff said.

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Trish raised an eyebrow at the Hardy.

"Cause dinner is coming around." Jeff smiled Trish just rolled her eyes.

* * *

John pulled into the arena parking lot and made his way inside where superstars came to him.

"Where's Trish!" They all asked.

"Is she really gone?" asked another. John shrugged the off. Then he saw Stacy, looking sad. John made his way to her.

"You ok?" John asked her.

"Of course not! My best friend just quit!" Stacy broke down into tears again. John hugged her.

"She may be back. She's on her way to visit her parents right now. She'll be back." John promised. Stacy nodded.

"Well I got to go…" Stacy said and began to walk away. John nodded and headed to the catering area, feeling awful. John grabbed a tray and grabbed a hamburger. He then made his way to where Dave and Rey were discussing something, both looking sad.

"John-" Dave said.

"We made up! But we're just friends." John said quietly. Rey smiled.

"Well congrats." Rey said and laid his head on the table.

"Don't be so sad, she's gonna visit." John said, patting his friend on the back.

"I'm not sad, I'm just trying to find a babysitter for Dominick." Rey said. John laughed. "He would love to have Trish and Stacy again, he amazingly said that he had fun. But we all know that Dumb blonde talked Trish into letting have whatever he wanted. He was up all night talking about how wonderful they were. That was the day I thought I went deaf." Rey smiled. John just smacked him.

"I think you did what's right, becoming friends and all." Dave said. John nodded.

"Yeah I think it was right too." John said but deep down inside, he wanted more than to be friends with Trish.

A/N- HELLO:o hehe lol ok that's the update and things are getting back together slowly though, right? hehe lol ok well **R&R!**


	17. She misses you

A/N- Hello once again, I'm on a roll with updates :) ok, well TrishOrton this are shaping up you see? so….don't hurt me flinches ok Rey or should I call you Mrs.Moneyinthebank ur just a loser and that's all I gots to say ok on with the chapter, thx for the reviews also.

John sat quietly on the couch, staring at the screen as Vince announced Trish's release. More like Trish quitting though.

"Therefore, I am not going to schedule a match, Trish Stratus against Victoria for the title." Vince announced. The crowd began to boo Vince, but Vince just stuck his hand in the air to silence the crowd.

"Just remember, it was not my choice." Vince then nodded and his music he as he walked out of the ring. John sighed. WWE was going crazy, storylines getting messed up, people missing her like crazy, basically him. He just wished Trish would come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow." Trish laughed as she grabbed a suit case off on the conveyor belt.

"Yeah it was crazy." Jeff shook his head. "Is all that yours?" Jeff asked, glancing at Trish 4 bags. Trish nodded as she grabbed another bag.

"You need to consider I'm staying at home for a while." Trish said. Jeff nodded.

"So how are you getting home?" Jeff asked his ex girlfriend.

"I honestly don't know." Trish sighed as she grabbed a couple bags.

"Well, I'm just going to be the gentleman I am and offer you a ride." Jeff smirked.

"You know I hate it when someone gets all cocky." Trish warned him. Jeff raised both of his hands.

"Sorry, look Trish I would really enjoy your company in the car. So would you like me to drive you home?" Jeff asked as politely as he could. Trish just smiled.

"If it makes you happy." She said. Jeff shrugged.

"Ok well good luck getting a ride." Jeff began to walk away.

"Jeff!" Trish pouted.

"I'm just joking with ya Trish." Jeff said. "You know that."

"Yeah I know." Trish rolled her eyes. Jeff just smiled and started walking. Trish followed him as they reached a green Volkswagen. Trish squeezed all of her luggage into the back of the car and jumped into the front seat.

"Wow." Jeff commented once more on all of her luggage. Trish rolled her eyes and giggled. Jeff got behind the wheel and began to drive. Trish closed her eyes and started regretting everything, leaving, leaving Mickie, not trying to regain her title and worst of all, breaking up with John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emily, are we expecting anyone?" George asked as someone rang to doorbell. Emily looked up from her knitting and shook her head.

"Not that I know of, Isabella, are expecting anyone?" Emily asked the maid. Isabella shook her head and made her way to the door. Trish stood there, bags piled up, a bag on her shoulder and her mascara was running. Isabella looked at Trish and smiled.

"Patricia!" She exclaimed, amazed. Emily and George jumped at the sound of her name. Both pushed their way to the door to see their only daughter there.

"Trish honey!" Emily pulled her into a big hug.

"Mom!" Trish cried, she felt like a little girl again but didn't care.

"Well give her space to breathe Emily," George said. Emily nodded and stepped inside followed by Trish. Isabella smiled and took several trips to get all of Trish's luggage.

"Why are you here?" Emily finally asked after they got settled by the fireplace with tea. Trish shrugged and sipped her tea.

"Well John and I broke up"

"I new that boy was no good." George shook his head. Trish stared at her dad.

"But it was my fault. Sometimes even if John and I aren't together I still think he's the one for me. He makes me feel a certain way I only feel if something really good happens."

"You know, that's how I felt about your father, until we got married that was." Emily smirked. Trish's dad glared at her and Trish looked back and forth, confused.

"What happened?" Trish asked curiously.

"Well-"

"Nothing." George cut Emily off. "Listen honey, speak your heart out." Trish nodded and continued her story.

"But I mean I am I love with John." Trish confessed.

"Am?" George asked. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"George what does it always mean?" Emily asked.

"I don't know it could have a different meaning." George said

"Don't start with me you know I'll win. Am means she still is in love."

"But that can't be he's a dirty filthy boy. Besides they broke up."

"So I broke up with you and you still had feelings for me now didn't you."

"Emily… Trish can not be in love at such a foolish and young age!"

"Uh... I'm right here and I'm nothing but young. I'm 30 years old." Trish said.

"Young compared to us." George said. Emily put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And what does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing dear." George smiled. Trish rolled her eyes.

"But I…" Trish sighed. "I just don't know."

"Love is tricky dear." Emily said. George glared again.

"I wasn't gonna say anything thing about that until you reminded me George." Emily said.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Trish asked loudly. Emily looked a George.

"You've done it this time Emily." George said. "Well I'm going to be in my study, don't interrupt me." George got up and walked away. Trish sat crisscrossed and sipped her tea.

"What's going on mom?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Nothing dear. Drink up and help Isabella decide what's for dinner." With that, Emily got up and walked upstairs. Trish sighed again. Things were so weird!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy smiled slightly at Adam. Adam looked at Stacy with a concerned look on his face.

"Stace, things will work out, I promise." Stacy nodded. Adam sighed.

"I'd better go." Stacy said standing up.

"Yeah…" Adam shrugged. Stacy left him alone and knocked on John's door. Rey opened it and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey how have you been?" Rey asked. Stacy just shrugged.

"Well have a safe trip." Rey said. Dave appeared next to him.

"Yeah, and you _are _coming back right?" Dave asked. Stacy smiled a bit and nodded.

"Ok good." Rey said. Dave turned and called John. John appeared in the doorway holding a suitcase.

"Ready?" John asked. Stacy nodded. "Ok then let's go." Stacy grabbed two suit cases of hers and headed out to the parking lot quietly. John followed her and threw Stacy and his suit cases into the trunk. Stacy smiled as she saw the Gucci interior.

"You like?" John asked. Stacy nodded.

"Trish has a purse to match this ya know." Stacy said brushing her hand over the seat.

"Yeah she told me when she saw it." John smiled and started the car up. Stacy laughed and John popped his CD in. Stacy made a face.

"Can't we listen to something else?" Stacy asked. John glared and glanced at his CD cases.

"Uh I have 50 cent, limp bizkit, Emine-"

"I meant anything BUT rap?" Stacy asked. John stared at her.

"Well I have this simple plan CD I use to put my cups on so I don't stain the dashboard…"

"That will work." Stacy smiled. John nodded reluctantly and slipped the CD in. Stacy smiled as they listened to all of the songs on their way up to Canada. Yes, Canada. Why? To talk Trish out of quitting of course! But there was no guarantee of it working. But hey it was worth a try. Finally John pulled into the familiar airport and shut the car off.

"Hey! I was in the middle of singing me against the world!" Stacy complained.

"Hm…..Not hearing that crap music, Stacy singing and getting rid of my headache or listening to Stacy sing, that crap music and having a headache…Which is better?" John asked himself sarcastically.

"No you didn't! Make fun of your headache and Simple Plan is one thing, but making fun of my singing is a totally different concept!" Stacy said.

"How? All of the suck." John smirked.

"You're mean!" Stacy stuck her tongue out at him. John smiled and shrugged it off.

"Think they sell Tylenol here?" John asked. Stacy shrugged.

"Maybe but I bet they sell knives." Stacy said smiling.

"In an airport? And don't be saying that out loud, they'll lock you away." John said.

"Ok, ok." Stacy rolled her eyes. John smiled and hopped on line with Stacy right behind him. After a long wait they finally reached the front. They did everything necessary and were now waiting at the gates. Stacy fell asleep while John browsed through the tiny shop. He smiled as he saw a Raw magazine but frowned when he saw the cover and headline.

'Raw Diva and former Woman's champion, Trish Stratus quit.' John grabbed it and the clerk looked at him impatiently.

"Sir are you going to purchase that?" He asked. John looked up and shrugged. He started putting it back when something in the top corner caught his eye.

'Exclusive interview with Trish Stratus!' John slapped in of the counter and threw a couple of crumpled dollars down. The man smiled and John grabbed the magazine, walking back to Stacy. John flipped through the pages and saw a lot of pictures of him. Finally he found the interview.

Interviewer- Does you quitting have to do with losing your title?

Trish- Well that's just part of it. But it was also because of some personal problems I've been having.

Interview- How do you think Mickie James felt about you quitting.

Trish- I have no idea how she felt but I'm just hoping she dealt with it the way a mature adult would.

Interview- Do you regret leaving the WWE?

Trish- Um well I miss my friends but other than that I think I will survive.

Interview- Is there a chance of having you come back to the WWE?

Trish- Mostly likely not. Unless of course for a visit. But there is always a tiny bit of hope.

Interviewer- Are there any last messages you'd like to tell your fans?

Trish- Um well, don't blame anyone for this one but me. Thanks for all of your support through the years also.

Interviewer- Ok one last question which was brought up many times. We all know about the relationships you've had in the WWE but if you had to go out with one superstar, who would it be.

Trish- Well that's hard, I mean I've gone out with a couple people, but if I had too choose, it would have to be The Champ, John Cena. I've recently been out with him but I didn't go very well.

Interview- Any last words for your friends in the WWE?

Trish- Um Dave and Rey thanks a bunch for being there to talk to. To my girls Stacy and Ashley, I'll see you soon. You know where I am. And to John Cena, I miss you. I love you guys.

John started at the last part and the part where she said she'd date him again.

"Wow." He mumbled. He would go out with her again too.


	18. Lies lies and lies

A/N- TrishOrton, SH I am SO not in the mood. I ABSOLUTELY HATE no not hate, DESPIE EDGE! Mrs.Moneyinthebank, I have some advice, STAY AWAY FROM ME or change ur name! im so pissed! TrishRocks :P ur mean! KURT AND MASTERS? INSTEAD OF JOHN! GUESS WHAT! I WENT TO SMACKDOWN:P sooo im gonna be nice and tell you what's gonna happen on Friday. It's supposed to be big shrugs **DO NOT **read this if you don't want to know ok? Ok, good news- not much besides the fact that Jillian got rid of her face problems. Boogeyman ATE it :( ok Bad News- / You all know Batista right? right well um… he has an injury…..so he's gonna have surgery and be out for a couple of months, but that baaaad part, its um…he surrenders his title :o. more bad news- Chris benoit loses :( . ok because of Sharmell and Booker T, they came even if they were banned from ringside. Ok the badest new of all / for the heavyweight championship, they had an over the rope battle royal. And guess who comes? Kurt angle from Raw, like he even stands a chance, I mean Mark Henry was there too. The last few people in the ring were Matt Hardy, Sylvan, Mark Henry, Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle. Wanna take a guess at who wins? KURT ANGLE! So folks we have a new champion :o

Trish rolled over as she felt a side of her bed go down. She looked up and saw her mom there with a cup of coffee.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Someone's here to see you." Her mom grinned.

"At this hour?" Trish glanced at her clock. It was 11:00.

"Yep, so march you butt downstairs right this very second." Her mom said and walked down stairs. Trish glanced in the mirror. She was wearing her Jet's jersey as pajamas. It went down to her knee. Her hair was messed up but she shrugged it off and headed down the stairs. She heard a familiar chuckle and rolled her eyes. She made her coffee and walked into the living room, seeing Stacy and John there talking to Emily. Trish saw John and immediately blushed and dropped her coffee. The mug shattered and she ended up with hot coffee on her feet.

"OW! HOT!" She screeched and jumped around. John laughed a bit and Stacy rushed to Trish and hugged her.

"TRISH! NEVER EVER LEAVE!" She yelled, hugging her tight.

"Stacy, my legs are burning." Trish said as calmly as she could. Stacy glanced down and jumped.

"Sorry!" Trish nodded and brushed her feet off as Isabella came to clean up the mess. Finally they got settled and John hugged Trish.

"Hey girl, we've missed you." He said, smelling her hair.

"Yeah I missed you guys to." She said and pulled away. A book fell out of John's back pocket and Trish examined it. It wasn't a book, it was the latest RAW magazine. Trish saw herself on the cover and blushed again. John laughed nervously and Stacy picked it up.

"Hm… isn't that a familiar face?" She laughed. Trish rolled her eyes and grabbed the magazine. She flipped through the pages, seeing the interview. Trish felt her face warm up.

"So you guys uh… read the interview?" Trish said, trying to play it out. John nodded slowly. Stacy shook her head.

"Ok, enough! We have a lot more to discuss! Ok… well Trish the reason why we came here is because well… COME BACK RAW!" Stacy fell to her knees and began to plead. Trish stared at her. With a little shake of her head, she helped Stacy stand.

"Listen guys, thanks… a lot for coming up here and all, but nothing will work, I'm fine!" Trish said. John shook his head.

"So? You may be fine but damn where you finer back on Raw." John laughed with Trish joining. "But Trish, the whole roster misses ya!" Trish looked at him.

"I'm really sorry but I just can't do that." Trish said.

"Trish, take a look at yourself, when was the last time you got dressed? A couple days ago? Well, this isn't you! You're becoming a bum." John said as nicely as he could. Trish looked really offended.

"Speak for yourself you bum." Trish dug a finger into his chest. "It seems as if every makes my decisions from me. But guess what? I'm a big girl. I just wanna make one decision by myself. And Stacy, do not tell me what to do! I'm older and wiser than you." Trish said, getting frustrated.

"Every storyline, I hear them shouting my name. And you wanna know why I don't smile? It's because I didn't earn that. I wanna earn the title myself! I don't wanna have to ask Vince, I don't wanna have you ask Vince! I want the crowd to like me because I'm me! I wanna be my own person!" Trish yelled. The room fell silent. Trish removed her finger and looked at her two friends.

"So as my own person, I've made the decision to quit. Not wrestling though. Never, you see, I have a friend in another business. No names are to be mentioned. And it's a bit rougher from what he says. But he says it's better. So starting next week, a whole new crowd will watch me wrestle as Patricia Stratigus on TNA!" John and Stacy stared at her.

"Trish you really don't want to do this! I mean, you do know who's there right? Jeff Hardy, your ex-boyfriend." Stacy said.

"I'm aware of that Stacy. He's the friend that told me about it." John scratched his head. It was obvious that he was jealous of Jeff.

"And how close are you with this Hardy?" John asked.

"Pretty close I guess… I think I may start to like him like him." Trish smiled. John's jaw dropped.

"I'm gonna go to the guest room." John said, quietly grabbing his bags. Once he was out of earshot Stacy out her hands on her hips.

"Well Patricia Stratigus, I hope your happy! You made the one guy who thought he has another chance with you jealous, left us all sad, yelled at us for trying to be there, and well…" Stacy took a deep breath.

"You just lost your best friend." Stacy grabbed her bags and ran upstairs, crying. Trish stared at the ground. She wanted to slap herself so bad! Sure Jeff told her a lot about TNA but not enough for her to join. Besides, they weren't looking for anyone at the moment. She lied when she said that they were friends, and that she liked him. She barely knew him! Trish watched as a tear fell onto the wood floor before grabbing her jacket and running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's just…changing a bit. She'll be back to her normal self soon…I hope." Stacy mumbled to John. John shook his head, stuffing his scarf in his suit case.

"This was a stupid idea! I never should have come! I never should have joined wrestling, actually I never should have fallen for her so hard and fast."

"Kind of hard not to love her though huh?" Stacy said quietly. John nodded.

"If I never came into her life, she'd be sitting at home with mini Matt Hardys prancing around at home. Cooking dinner for Matt and renewing that vows and-"

"John shush! You are the best thing that has ever happened to Trish, she even told me! She fell hard for you. Maybe you should try again, and try not to let yourself fall so fast." Stacy said. John looked at her.

"Stacy, you usually have the worst advise in the world… but I think this may be the best you'd ever given!" John said, jumping up and running out of the house. Stacy smiled proudly. Yeah, maybe the plan would be crazy enough to work.

A/N- Sorry for the short chappie but I'm getting sick, it sucks and all but um… don't hate me for the SMACKDOWN! thing ok? I didn't plan it. if ur unhappy KILL VINCE.


	19. Back to Normal for now

A/n- Sorry For another Delay. I've been busy I guess you'd say :P Ok continuing…

Trish leaned her head back and gripped the steering wheel. She Stared at the empty parking lot in front of her. She had driven, not too far, to a Parking lot. It was silent and gave her time to think. That was until, someone knocked on her window. Trish jumped, startled.

"Excuse me miss, but can I help you? You've been out here for nearly an hour." Said a man with short blonde and strong green eyes. Trish felt her face warm up. She ran a finger under her eyes, fixing her mascara.

"Uh no thank you. I was just… thinking." She said. The man nodded at her, uncertainly.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm inside." He nodded at the convenient drugstore. Trish nodded and the man began to walk away. Trish bit her lip. She was right. Not Stacy. Not John. She was able to make her own decisions, right? Trish sighed and began to drive back.

Rain began to fall from the dark clouded sky. Trish pulled over as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered Solemnly.

"Patricia! You get back home this instance. I want this dirt bag out of my house!" Trish rolled her eyes.

"I know dad.."

"NOW!" Trish pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Coming." Was all she said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Tempted, she grabbed her phone and punched in Christian's number.

"Hi this is Jay, I can't get to the phone but leave a message with your name, date and time you called and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks."

BEEP

Stacy opened her mouth as if to say something but pressed end on her phone. Either he was always busy or just didn't want to answer her calls.

Feeling Daring, Stacy picked up the phone in the guest room she was staying in. She grabbed it and took a deep breath. Punching in his number, he heart leaped. It rang once, twice, three times, and then to his voicemail.

Stacy slapped herself. What would she say anyways? She glanced at the phone as it rang. Sure enough, on the caller ID it said Reso, William. Stacy grabbed in and answered in a high pitched voice.

"Uh hi.. I just received a phone call from this number.. can I help you?" Came his voice. Silence hit Stacy.

"Uh...uh… Jay?" There was a boom on the other end as if he dropped the phone.

"S-stacy?" He finally asked.

"Jay." She said warmly.

"Uh.. How have you been?" He asked.

"Pretty good. And yourself?"

"Great.., just great."

"Jay? Who are you on the phone with?" Came a woman's voice from Jay's end.

"Nothing babe!" He called back to her.

"Maybe I should let you go…" Stacy concluded. She heard a muttered "Duh" from his end and he just said.

"Yeah. Bye." And he hung up with that. Stacy jumped on the bed, and cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John rolled his eyes. What was he doing? He couldn't make the world's most beautiful girl fall in love with him again. He'd make a complete idiot out of himself. What if she didn't love him back? What if she really does love Jeff? John sighed. Every question he asked, he began to doubt himself more.

Pulled on the side of the road, John began to turn back to Trish's house where he was planning on packing his stuff, taking a nap and catching a flight back. After hitting his head repeatedly on the steering wheel he drove back.

Once in front of Trish's house he sighed. Trish's car was right there in front of his own. John slowly climbed out and walked into Trish's house, stomping up the stairs. Once he opened the door to the quest room he saw Stacy. Not alone though. Trish laid on the bed spread out. Stacy was just fixing her face in there mirror. John tried to get a closer look at Trish. He gasped.

She looked paler than ever, Mascara ran down her cheeks along with tear stains. Eyeliner collected under her eyelid. Her hair went all ways. She was wearing an old sweatshirt and sweatpants with no shoes or socks. John stared at her. She still looked beautiful to him.

On the roughest of her days, she looked gorgeous. Did this mean something? He kept himself from smiling as he walked in. Stacy gasped.

"Um…Well…I forgot my bag. All the way downstairs. Later." Stacy excused herself and ran out. John glanced at Trish who stared up at him. She closed her eyes to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Listen John…"

"No. Trish.." John sighed, Thinking of how much he was going to regret this. "I-I" John took a deep breath. "Trish. I love you." Heblinked. Trish was now bawling into a pillow. John rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry for not understanding… I just… We all just miss you so much. You have no idea how hard it is to go about your life when your love is quitting." Trish smiled a little bit.

"I actually do know. Well, I know what it's like to be apart and ignore the one I love."

"Hm. Who?" He asked curiously, think back to the magazine.

"We'll… we've been through a lot…" Trish took a breath. "You."

"Me? Not Jeff Hardy?" He said, looking surprised.

"Yes you." She smiled uncontrollably. "I..i love you too." She breathed. John smiled and leaned forward slowly. Trish began to do the same until they were 2 inches away from each other's face. John went in a kissed her deeply and intently. It had been months since he's been able to do this. They kissed again until there was a knock at the door.

"Guys? Are you done yet? Trish's maid is making chicken!" Stacy pounded on the door.

"Uh.. Ok." Trish sighed. With one last kiss to John, she took his hand and led him downstairs where her mother, father (Who snarled when he saw them) and Stacy sat. Stacy smiled at the scene of the two smiling and holding hands.

"Good afternoon," John greeted Trish's mom. "Nice to see you again sir." John nodded towards Trish's dad.

"George." Trish's mom nudged him.

"Yes well, not nearly nice as it is to see you." He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Er. Thanks." Trish laughed and slapped her dad.

"Daddy. You are SO rude!" She shook her head.

"What? I said it was nice to see him." Trish giggled and shook her head.

"What ever." Trish glanced at her plate as she sat next to John. Stacy was on the other side smiling at Trish. "What?" Trish asked her.

"So does this mean… you're together?"

"I.. I don't know." She shrugged. "We need to talk about it." George gave a big sigh but tried to hide it.

"Ok. Well… are you still quitting? Vince is giving you one month to think about it." Stacy grinned.

"Hm… do I really want to go back and see the psychotic diva and try to win my lost title and face the crowd that doesn't favor me anymore?" Trish asked herself.

"Trish! Don't think of all the negatives.."

"But, I'd get to see my best friends, get the latest gossip and tell people about it from Stacy and be with the one I love?" Trish felt John's grip tighten. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yay!" Stacy jumped up and hugged her. "So… when!"

"Tomorrow. We'll all catch a flight."

"You sure your up to traveling?" John asked her.

"Positive. What could happen. I'd be with you." She pointed out.

"And you'd be with Stacy."

"You've made a point. Hm.. I'm positive." Trish said, sitting up straight.

"Wait… HEY!" Stacy pouted. "I'm not dump enough to walk into the cockpit and mess the those thingamajigs!"

"Good. That's why you'll sit in your seat the whole flight." Trish said, taking a chicken leg.

"Hm, well children. Eat up." George said, digging in himself.

Trish smiled at John. She was so happy. Quitting and being upset for a while finally paid off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Home sweet home!" Stacy cried as they left the plane. The whole ride Trish and John cuddled and occasionally kissed. Stacy on the other hand, sat with a random old lady who fell asleep and was talking in her sleep.

"Stacy, calm down." John rolled his eyes.

"Mhmm." Trish agreed. The three of them flagged down a taxi and climbed in. After an hour drive, they arrived at the current arena they were in. After dropping her things off in the locker room, she went off to meet Vince. With a hug from Stacy and a kiss from John, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came his voice. Trish opened the door slowly. Next to Vince was Stephanie.

"Oh my gosh Stephy!" Trish hugged her. "You are doing so well." She smiled. "How many months has it been?" She glanced at Steph's stomach.

"About 6." She smiled.

"Well congrats. So things with you two are well huh?"

"Just peachy." She giggled. "Although he can have his temper tantrums."

"That's guys for ya." Trish took a seat.

"Mhmm." Steph kissed her dad's cheek and gave Trish a wave. "I'm off to meet him. Bye!"

"Bye princess." Vince called, looking up at his paper. "Well, well well. I hope you're here to tell me you're staying?" Vince looked curiously at her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you've given the idea some thought. Now for this Monday, you won't get a huge part to play in the storyline. You just need to come out and tell them you've given this thought and you're staying. With this news, you're most likely to be on the over of Raw Magazine. Any questions?"

"Uh nope." Vince nodded.

"Well get out then." He pointed towards the door." Trish sighed and left. Excited, she walked to John's room which was still being shared with Dave, Rey and Randy. She opened the door. Not to find John. Nor Dave, nor Rey. But Randy himself sitting with Amy.

"I love you too." Randy kissed her. Amy turned though. She jumped up seeing Trish.

"I thought you quit!" She said hugging her.

"Uh.. I unquit?" Amy laughed.

"Hey girl! Thanks." Randy tried to hug her. Trish pulled back and gave him a look.

"No thanks. I was just looking for John." She turned away.

"Uh.. He's in the catering area."

"Ok…" She shook her head and left. Sure she was back, but it didn't mean she was his friend now. She glanced back at him and shuddered. What a moron.

A/N- Woot:) I hope I'll be updating pretty often now. :) Hah Trish Orton, is that better now? Ok! Ty 3


	20. Getting There

A/n- See? This is me updating and making this story better for TrishOrton and the rest of you… Well, better for now anyways! Continuing..

Trish walked into the catering area to see John talking happily with Rey and Dave. She smiled and made her way over.

"Hi." She smiled as she pecked John on the cheek.

"Hey Trish." Dave and Rey smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great, couldn't be better." John put his arm her waist. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really. Just how we should all go out." John said. Trish nodded.

"Us all? Or You all?" She laughed.

"Us all." Rey nodded.

"Oh." Trish nodded. "Yeah we should."

"Mhmm. We'll we're off." Dave said, giving a small wave before walking off with Rey behind him.

"How've you been babe?" John asked, kissing Trish lightly on the lips.

"Good, just great." She nodded slowly. "I ran into Randy."

"Oh, yeah. Well whether you like it or not, he's here." He hugged her tightly.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Trish," John whispered, pushing her hair away from her ear so he could do so. "I love you."

Trish smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you too." John smiled back at her and hugged her.

Candice glared at them, it was so sickening!

"So tonight, we'll get Torrie good." Victoria was saying. "Candice? Candice.." Victoria sighed. "Why do I bother?" She mumbled.

"Huh?" Candice turned towards her.

"Nothing… nothing… What are you looking at?"

"Them." She hissed, pointing to Trish and John.

"We could do something about that if you want him." Victoria shrugged, biting into her burger.

"I know we can, and we're going to do just that." Candice's eyes began to sparkle. Victoria stared at her, scared as Candice turned back towards the couple. "Once I plan this thing, it'll be all set, Blondie will be in Canada, crying for mommy and Daddy and John… well, let's just say he'll be all mine." She smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stacy sat back and sighed. Here she found herself, sitting in Vince's office. But as usual, she had no idea what was going to happen. All she knew was that Christy Hemme was here too. Vince walked in and fixed his jacket.

"Well ladies…" He began. "I've decided to switch things up so.. as of today, Christy Hemme will be on Raw, traded for Ms. Keibler!" Stacy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! There's absolutely NO ONE to wrestle with on SmackDown!" Stacy complained. Christy laughed.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Nonsense! There's Melina, Jillian Hall and uh.. Sharmell.."

"Are you even sure Sharmell is a GIRL!" Stacy sighed.

"Uh well.. not really.. But you're going and that final." Vince shooed them out. Once outside of his office, Christy pat Stacy on the back.

"Well hey, if you're lucky, you'll get in a love story line with some guy. And if you mess up, they'll cut it out since it's not live."

Stacy just shrugged. "Thanks for attempting to make me feel better."

"Did it work?" Christy asked.

"Not really."

"Well I tried, good luck!" Christy walked off. Stacy sighed. She needed to find Trish.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trish sat on John's lap, watching TV just like old times. That was when Stacy barged in.

"TRISH!" She cried. Trish jumped up, alert.

"What?" She hugged her.

"Vince…"

"Fired you?"

"No. He.."

"Released you?"

Stacy glared at Trish. "Can I PLEASE talk?" Trish nodded and laughed. "Vince traded me for Christy! I'm on Smackdown! Now!" She cried. Trish stared at her, eyes wide. She glanced at John who came over to her.

"Well, we still travel together…" Trish pointed out.

"I know, but do you know who's there?" She asked. Trish looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook her head.

"Jay." She was barely able to say his name with bursting into tears.

"Aw!" Trish hugged her tight. "Stace, I'm here for you!" Stacy nodded and stood up. "I need to go.. pack." She sighed and walked out. Trish stared after her while John came and put her arm around her shoulder.

**Monday Night RAW**

Christy smiled as the crowd looked shocked. She smiled and explained to them the trade. Then, her first match began. Christy Hemme vs. Torrie Wilson. After no more than ten minutes, the match was over. Torrie raised her hand in Victory. The crowd cheered, no one was quite favoring Christy yet. After a few more matches came John's match against Edge. First Edge and Lita came out, made out a bit. Trish rolled her eyes and kissed John for good luck. John nodded and made his way out as his music hit. Holding up his title, he smiled. He waited and smiled at the cheering crowd. The ref took the belt and the bell rang. After throwing a few punches at John, Edge threw him into a turnbuckle where he jumped on the first rope and punched him 6 times before John threw him off. John took a deep breath and got back in there, punching and kicking. Edge was on the ring floor, about the to the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Unfortunately, Edge moved. Luckily it wasn't too painful so he got back up. Edge was still in pain as John got him in the position for the F U. And he succeeded. 1-2-3!

"Here're your winner, John Cena!" John smiled and grabbed a microphone.

"Edge, I feel bad for you." John began. Edge glared, hugging Lita. "That's why I am going to make your partner for BackLash, Lita." Lita stared at him. "And for my partner, I choose the one and only Trish Stratus!" Her music began. Trish was on a couch, waiting for John to come in when she heard her music and name. She jumped up and walked out, glancing around. The crowd smiled and cheered. Trish looked around, not knowing what was happening. She slid in the ring and glared at Lita. Edge was screaming "You're going down!" As he and Lita walked up the ramp backwards. John shook his head and pointed to them.

"No, you are." He smirked. Trish looked at John and asked what was happening.

"BackLash, You and I Verses Lita and Edge. Trish shook her head.

"This wasn't planned!"

"I get to choose whoever, I chose you." Trish shook her head, freaking out.

"I was supposed to try to win my title!" John hugged her there in the ring and they kissed.

"You'll win it on RAW. I promise. I just need you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy stared at the door, forcing herself to knock.

"Yo?" Came the reply as he opened the door. He stared at her, just as she did. After a while, Stacy sighed and closed her eyes as she began.

"Jay. I loved you. I LOVE you. I know you've moved on and all but I can't go on ignoring you. I mean, can't we just be friends? I'm here on Smackdown! Now and you're the only person I really know. I just wish we could sit down and talk about this." She opened her eyes. Jay held the door open.

"Come, sit. Talk." Stacy smiled a bit and sat on the black leather couch. "What makes you think I moved on?" Jay asked her.

"The fact that… when I called there was another woman." Jay laughed.

"My sisters been trying to hook me up with her friends since I've been really upset about us."

"If it upsets you, why did you do it?" Stacy looked into his eyes.

"Well it's just that… it seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought I'd be happier, being able to go out with some of the guys and party." Jay shrugged. "I liked being single before I met you." Stacy brought herself to smiled slowly.

"Me too." She said softly.

"Then why are we like this?" Jay questioned.

"Like this as in… not together?" Jay nodded. "We can be if you want." Stacy's hand brushed against his cheek gently.

"I do." Jay said and leaned forward. Stacy smiled and did the same, kissing softly. After a while, Stacy pulled back.

"Jay."

"Hm?" He asked, disappointed that she pulled back.

"I love you." She said, hoping she wasn't going too far too fast. Jay nodded slowly.

"I love you too."

A/N- Ooh Yeah. That's how it should be. I was thinking after a little bit more of conflict, I would put an end to it. Yes or No in a review. Tyx3


	21. Not again

A/n- Wow.. long time no see. Heh.. Mmkay.. Just wait till you see what I have up my sleeves.. Rubs hands together

Candice walked with Victoria, plastering poster on the walls. She put on, right by John Cena's room. She grinned widely at Victoria.

"Time to get this plan into Action.." She said evilly.

"But what if he says no?" Victoria asked.

"Well I'll just have to… bribe him." Candice smirked. Victoria smiled and nodded. Trish and Stacy stared at them as they walked up to John's door.

"The slut and the hoe.." Trish smiled. Candice glared.

"As is YOU out of all people should be talking.."

"And you should be talking? Look at you. You made out with that man that has an ass in his chin.." Stacy rolled her eyes. There she was, at Trish's side. Not always, but they hung out whenever they could, trying to stay close since the trade. Thankfully, both Smackdown! And RAW were in Austin, Texas that week.

"For your information, because Vince and I... "Made out" I get a shot for the Woman's title anytime I feel like it." Candice grinned. "I can be smart."

"Whatever." Trish shrugged her off, knocking on John's door.

"Don't be jealous she actually MADE it into Playboy ladies." Victoria crossed her arms.

"I don't want to be in a some frigged up photo shoot for sluts." Trish said, Stacy nodding in agreement.

"Uh huh.. show your jealousy." Candice smiled. Trish looked at Stacy before knocking Candice to the ground. John opened the door to see Trish onto of Candice, strangling her.

"Shut the HELL UP you bitch!" Trish slapped her. Stacy and John pried Trish off of her and Victoria helped Candice out. Candice dusted herself off.

"John, I HONESTLY Don't know what you see in that.. thing." Candice shrugged and began to walked off. Trish fixed her hair before taking her high heels off and through one at Candice at full force. Candice screamed and ran away. Trish retrieved her shoe and sighed, hugging John.

"I will get her one day.. I swear." She breathed deeply.

"Don't get yourself so worked up." John kissed her forehead. Stacy smiled at the two.

"Now that Trish is safe.. I'm gonna catch up with Jay." Stacy waved. "Bye." she said and walked away. John and Trish hugged for a moment before separating.

"I love you." John smiled Trish nodded, kissing him.

"I love you too." Trish laid down. John glanced at the clock.

"Shoot babe, I've gotta run to the gym. Coming?" Trish shook her head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go find Torrie." She hugged him and walked off. John smiled at how smoothly his life was going. He glanced at a poster.

**WWE Superstar's Dance! **

**Time for all those hardworking superstars to get a break! **

**On Tuesday, June 19th, the superstars will dance the night away.**

**Vote for the King and Queen also!**

**Nominations **

**Queen- Candice Michelle, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, and Stacy Keibler**

**King- John Cena, Randy Orton, Christian and Matt Hardy**

**King and Queen will share a special dance and win $200.**

John stared in shock.. who had nominated him? He bit his lip, noticing Trish wasn't on there. He shrugged, not like it mattered much anyway..

He began walking to the gym, which was empty. He began lifting weights. The door opened and in popped Candice Michelle with Victoria. Candice smiled, Victoria just walked over to the treadmill. Candice sat next to John.

"Hi John. Going to the dance?" John shrugged.

"I need to ask Trish first." Candice shook her head in disappointment.

"What does she mean to you?" She questioned. John looked at her.

"The world."

"She kinda looks like the world.. she's put on a lot of weight." Candice mumbled. John stood up, feeling he should leave.

"Awh! Sorry if I upset you. I just.. don't favor her. Nothing new."

"Hm." John muttered, sitting back down. Candice stood up and ran a hand down his chest. John moved around, feeling uncomfortable.

"I really think you should go." She said gently. "You might just win that 200 dollars…" John looked at her, trying to move away but he got caught in her stare.

"You think so?" John asked. Candice nodded slowly.

"Not everyone has such good looks as you.." She took a step forward which made John move back in his seat. "You are really blessed…" She then ended up on his lap, running a finger from his chin to her neck. She brought her face in towards him, John tried to move his face away from hers but she was to quick. Her lips touched his. He wanted to scream and push her away… but yet he couldn't. It got to the point where Victoria grinned and Candice pushed his up against a wall, kissing him endlessly. After about twenty minutes, John pulled back.

"I really should get going.." He said, his hands shaking.

"Aw.. but we were just getting to the… good part." She smiled. John stared at her as she kissed him again and again. He finally stopped himself from pulling back.. and surrendered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish smiled and Jay and Stacy. They were adorable. The way they stared into each others eyes.. tempted to kiss, but not wanting to in front of Trish. Trish laughed.

"Just kiss already.."

"Uh.." Stacy shrugged, but Jay kissed her anyhow. Trish stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna find John. Don't get too carried away love birds." Trish winked and walked out. On her way to the weight room, she passed Candice. Her hair was ruffled and she smiled brightly. She gave a wave and grin and walked away. Trish glared and walked into the weight room where John was against a wall, hands over his lips staring into space.

"Hun you ok!" Trish rushed over to him. John said nothing, but shook.

"Is something wrong?" John shook his head.

"No I uh… just dropped some weights on my foot?" John shrugged.

"Is that a statement or a question?" She asked, concerned.

"Statement I think.." Trish nodded, going to kiss him. But John surprisingly pulled away.

"John.. if there is something wrong, tell me now."

"It's nothing.. really. Trish?"

"Yes hun?"

"Will you go to the WWE superstar dance with me?" John frowned, wanting to slap himself. He asked her.. after that!

"Yes." Trish smiled, going to kiss him again. But John pulled away again.

"I'm gonna go get some water.." John said, pushing passed her.

"Want me to come?" Trish asked. John shook his head.

"No.. no.. I'm fine." He sighed and walked out. Trish stared after him. Was it something she said?

A/n- Kinda short.. but I really wanted to update. lol.. So Riddiculous is next.


	22. Finally Over

a/n- I know I've mentioned ending this story, and so THIS is the last chapter.. I MIGHT make a sequel. Depending on your opinions. Should I make a sequel?

Trish pounded on Johns door.

"John.. open up damn it!" She sighed. The door finally opened, John looked at her not phased. Trish worriedly looked at him.

"Are you ok..?"

"Yep." John said, not looking at her. Since that one night, John's been confused. Did he love her?.. Or Candice? Trish nodded and walked over to John's truck and closed the door, watching trees fly by. The ride was and it seemed to be the longest ride of Trish's life until they pulled up to the hall that was rented for the WWE dance. Trish climbed out and immediately began to walk to the front door, the only sound was her high heels clicking against the parking lot pavement. Trish opened the door, not bothering to hold it for John. She was fed up with the attitude. She leaned against the wall as John walked in. John glanced at her and head straight for Randy. Trish rolled her eyes and walked up to Stacy who was laughing and hanging around by Christian.

"Hey," Stacy smiled. Christian gave Trish a small wave. Trish nodded.

"Hi." she said in a small voice.

"Uhm.. things haven't lightened up around him yet huh..?" Stacy asked as Christian put his arm around her, hugging tight. "We'll dance LATER" Stacy said, ignoring that Christian was readying to break out in dance. Trish sighed.

"Nope. Every time I try to talk to him, it's always one word answers or nothing. I gave up. I think it's the turning point in our relationship.." Trish closed her eyes. Stacy looked at Christian.

"We haven't had our yet." Stacy smiled happily. Trish glanced at John who was laughing and having a good old time with Randy and Dave. Trish shrugged and headed for the punch table. Christian looked at Stacy.

"NOT THE PUPPYEYES!" She cried.

"But you've been dancing since you were a kid.. one little romantic dance wouldn't hurt.." He smiled. Stacy sighed and pulled him into the crowd and began dancing. Candice ran up to the stage in her short slutty dress.

"Hi!" She smiled, trying to show off her dress. "Make sure you all vote for the King and Queen tonight! The ballets are right over there" Candice pointed. "And then the King and Queen will each get a crown and a special dance and 200 dollars!." Candice finished and walked off the stage. Trish rolled her eyes at her and poured punch in her cup. She sipped it and her eyes sauntered over to John again. He was laughing really hard.. not even caring about her. Greaattt.. She leaned against the stage, why did things have to be like this..? They just got back together and things were fine. Not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, it was the FUNNIEST thing I've EVER seen." Randy laughed. John shook his head, becoming red after laughing so hard. Dave punched Randy playfully.

"Everything's a joke to you huh?" Randy glanced at Dave.

"Dude what was that for..?" Randy asked, glaring.

"RELAX." Dave shook his head. Randy shrugged and continued with the stories. John looked at Trish sit on the stage, alone. Dave poked John in his side and whispered

"Laugh." John nodded and laughed at Randy, not hearing a word he said. Dave seemed to be the only one that understood him. Not that he knew what John did.. he just understood that he wasn't in the greatest story telling mood at the moment. Once again he looked at Trish.. she looked gorgeous in her peach dress.. then his eyes found Candice who was giving a fake giggle at Michelle McCool.

"NO." John said to himself. Randy and Dave looked at him.

"Is everything ok..?" They asked. John nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some punch.. you guys want anything?"

"I'll have a beer." Randy said, turning to Dave. John looked at Randy.

"They don't HAVE beer."

"Oh right, grab me some punch too. Does it have alcohol?"

"No Randy. The punch does not have alcohol in it."

"Ah, forget it then." Randy shook his head, mumbling they should be able to have beer. John walked towards the table, spooning it into his cup. Candice walked away from Michelle and walked over to John.

"Hey." She smiled brightly. John looked at her.

"Hey." He said, looking back at his cup. Candice looked at him.

"Something.. wrong?" She asked, actually sounding worried. John nodded.

"Sure.."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She said. John looked at her, he was about to burst into laughter but held it in. Him. Telling Candice ANYTHING? Yeah.. riiiight..

"Yeah." John said, sipping his punch. Candice took the hint and walked away.

"Oh and John, don't forget. Vote for me for queen." She winked and walked off. John shrugged, not really wanting to walk back up to Randy and Dave. He headed for the ballets.

"Here you go, just check off the diva and superstar you want to be king or queen, fold it and stick it in that box." Shawn Michaels said, pointing to a box with a slit in it. John nodded, grabbing a pencil. John's finger scanned the list, stopping on Stacy's name. He checked her name off and looked at the King list. Not wanting to check his own name off, he checked Christian's off. Before folding it up he looked at the queen list. He hesitated but erased the check mark next to Stacy's name and put it next to Candice's. He folded it up and slipped it in the box. He walked away, sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn held the box, having nothing better to do he began to open it to tally the votes. Candice looked at him and screeched.

"NO! SHAWN!" She yelled. Shawn looked innocently at her.

"I'm being helpful. You can go show off your 'GORGEOUS' figure, I'll count them." He said, unfolding one.

"NO!" She yelled, trying to grab it from him. Shawn held it up. There were some advantages of getting in fight with a Diva shorter than you. Candice jumped for it.

"What, are you HIDING something.." Shawn said with a sly grin.

"NO." She said and finally grabbed it. "I just want to count them." She said and dusted her dress off. Shawn shrugged and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed, walking around aimlessly and boredly. She looked at Candice, dancing. John, laughing. Stacy, flirting with Christian. And herself.. alone. Candice ran on stage again.

"Guys! Come on. VOTE. We're gonna tally them in a few minutes and announce the winners of the $200!" She said, smiling as she walked off. Trish leaned against the wall, wondering why she was still here. She closed her eyes, wishing she was home.

"Trish!" Trish opened her eyes to see Chris Jericho smiling at her. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey.. Chris.." She said, not smiling. Chris grinned.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" He asked, reaching for her hand. Trish pulled back.

"No. I'm here with John.." She shook her head. Chris raised his eyebrow, glancing at Trish. And John. Who was WAY over there.

"Really..?" He smirked. Trish glared.

"I just don't feel like dancing. Ok?" Trish sighed. Jericho looked at her.

"I won't take no as an answer. It could be a friendly dance.." Chris pleaded. "PLEASE!" Trish took a long look at him. What could it hurt. It could make her happy, and she just wanted to enjoy herself, even if she wasn't.

"Fiiiinnee.." She said, putting her hand in his. He smiled proudly and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his arm around her waist, Trish shifted uncomfortably. She glanced at John. He was staring at her and Chris. Trish giggled, satisfied and began flirting with Chris. Chris laughed at this. The two danced for three songs more that Trish originally wanted, but she couldn't help but laughing. First time she laughed all night..

"Trish. Come here!" Stacy yelled, seeing Chris and Trish about to separate. Trish smiled at Chris and walked over to Stacy.

"What's up?" She smiled. Stacy laughed at Trish.

"Someone's happy.." Stacy nodded towards the ballet box. "Did you vote?" Stacy asked. Trish shook her head.

"No, not yet."

"Well vote! Christian and I are nominees." She said. Trish nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from the pile. She scanned the list. John made it.. but she didn't? She shrugged it off and check Stacy and Christian's name off. She folded it and dropped it in the box. She walked over to Christian who was waiting for Stacy to get food for him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Christian asked Trish. Trish shrugged.

"Uhm, I guess.."

"I tried to talk to John, didn't work though. If it did.. I'd tell you what's wrong. But he ignored me." Christian shrugged. Trish nodded.

"I gave up on trying to talk to him an hour ago." Christian looked at Trish.

"Don't give up. I mean, you guys were always in love. It'll be fixed before you know it. He just needs to learn to.. talk to people about his problems." Christian suggested.

"Who has problems?" Stacy asked, barging in the middle of their conversation. She handed Christian a plate with salad on it.

"Salad..?" Christian said, looking disgusted. "I'm a MAN. I eat more than salad.."

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you ask STACY to go get you food." Trish laughed. Stacy looked at Trish.

"I'm glad you're starting to have fun." Stacy smiled. Trish nodded and glanced at the stage. Candice began walking up with Victoria. Victoria grabbed the microphone.

"Ok guys! We thank you all for voting. We're about to announce the King and Queen of tonight, starting with the runner-up who will win 50 dollars." Victoria handed the microphone to Candice. Candice smiled at the crowd of wrestlers in front of her.

"And the King and Queen runner-ups are…" Candice unfolded a piece of paper. "STACY AND CHRISTIAN!" Stacy looked shocked and grabbed Christian's arm, pulling him on stage. Teddy Long smiled at the, handing them each 50 dollars in prize money and congratulated them. Candice handed the microphone to Victoria excitedly.

"And the King and Queen tonight, who will be winning 200 dollars, is.. CANDICE MICHELLE AND JOHN CENA!" The crowd cheered and Trish stared in horror. John looked surprised, but he stood still.

"GO DUDE!" Randy pushed him forward. John shook his head. Candice looked John in the eye, walking up to the microphone.

"Come on John. Don't act shy.. you weren't shy the other night." She smirked. The crowd exchanged looks with each other. Trish stared, eyes wide opened. John shook his head.

"John! Come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.." Candice looked at Trish. "Trish. Ever wonder why John's been acting weird?" Everyone looked at Trish. Trish just stared at Candice. "Yeah. That day in the gym, let's just say.. me and John had the time of our life." She winked. Trish felt tears come to her eyes. Without another word, she turned and walked out. Everyone stared after her. Stacy was about to run after her, but Christian held her back.

"She.. needs to think." He said. Stacy just stared. She looked at John. John just glared at Candice, not knowing what to do. Stacy screamed.

"IF YOU LOVE HER GO AFTER HER!" John looked at Stacy, not moving. Her jaw dropped, giving up on him. Candice smirked, walking off the stage and over to John. She kissed him and John just.. let her. Stacy shook her head slowly..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"UGH!" Trish screamed, throwing her high heels down. She ran all the way to the hotel. She looked like a mess. She screamed louder, pounding on the bed.

"WHY!" She yelled, crying. She heard a noise and looked at the ground. Candi, her yorkie looked up at her with sad eyes. Trish's expression softened. She reached down and picked her up, stroking her slowly, holding back tears.

"I should have known." She whispered. "After the first time.. you'd think I would have smartened up.. but no.." She shook her head. She looked at her puppy. "I guess it's like they say.. fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.." She said, feeling tears falling down. It was over. It really was..

**The End**

A/n- Uhm.. –Squirms- Don't kill me.. there MAY be a sequel.. not sure yet, Uhm. Thanks for reviewing.. and helping me with ideas.. and yelling at me to keep this story in line.. Rofl. Yep. Thanks.


End file.
